


【授权翻译】Kill the Lights

by D_A_Y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cheating, Dark, Dean Winchester Has an Eating Disorder, Depressed Dean Winchester, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Gunplay, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Needles, Overdosing, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sub Dean, Unhappy Ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 一分钟之内，Sam就杀死了那个警卫，和另外五个人。这人滔滔不绝了大概20秒，但Sam已经和Dean分开了316天又9个小时，这意味着他生命中有差不多整整五年缺少了Dean的存在。哪怕再一秒钟浪费在继续听这个混蛋的演讲，而不是去救自己的哥哥，都是难以忍受的。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kill The Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082965) by [silver9mm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver9mm/pseuds/silver9mm). 



> 注释 S4 AU。Sam没有在S2中被刺伤，而Dean则进了娼馆。Sam救了他，但基本上还是让事情变得更糟。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这是我个人最高声赞美的Wincest同人作品！是基于第四季背景的展开，其剧情真的是登峰造极之作，Ruby的半真半假和花言巧语、Sam的孤立无援与步步沉沦、Dean的痛苦绝望和无能为力，天使的姗姗来迟和为时已晚，真的是非常非常神仙的一部作品。  
> 可能最开始的一部分内容会显得比较纯粹的靠拢于创伤恢复之类的内容，但是恳请大家一定要看下去，看到Ruby是如何欺骗Sam——（这边的Ruby真的，这才是一个反派应该有的样子？）看到Sam是如何在善恶之间挣扎，如何想要帮助自己的哥哥又如何一步步走向了没有回头的道路。看到Dean是怎样想要做回原本的自己，如何想要一如既往的为Sam牺牲。看两个人之间的信任裂痕，看他们之间的关系转变，看他们之间深刻又让人透不过气的无可奈何。结局其实在我看来并不是美好，但是确实完美而没有破绽的，是无法避免的，是最为贴切合理的。  
> 可惜的是作品在AO3的热度并不算是非常高（也非常希望大家可以去给作者留下kudos！），我个人觉得是因为这部作品同时还包含有较为厚重的BDSM内容，导致其光辉璀璨的剧情和粘稠黑暗的BDSM形成了一个对立，使它处在了比较尴尬的中间灰色地带。  
> 但事实上这位作者真的很神仙……细读的话会发现人物的思考和对话，甚至包括看似肆意展开的黄色部分其实都对整体的剧情推波助澜，是缺一不可的。这也是她一贯的风格，其另外几篇作品也是（我也十分推荐！是J2/SD的穿越文，包含ABO/精神分裂等内容），同样也十分推荐！  
> 我英语和中文都不算是非常擅长，要授权的本意也是真的不希望这样一篇作品蒙尘，而以我的能力全然没有办法表达透彻的，语言难免幼稚又不成熟。也很欢迎大家指正！此外，对于后期一些对剧情没有直接关联的BDSM描述（不包括其中有关键对话等内容）就会直接跳过不翻译了……实在是能力有限。
> 
> 万分感谢姐妹帮我beta!!  
> 现在还觉得很魔幻，本来从不觉得世界上还会有第二个使用中文的人也看了KTL！结果现在竟然有人吃了我的安利，聊着聊着我甚至就决定下翻译了！太神奇了！

“你在想什么，亲爱的?”女孩问道，声音里带着刻薄的嘲弄。

Sam用鼻子哼了一声，接着刷牙，看着镜子里对方的身影。她靠在床头板上休息，没有穿衣服，双脚分开但膝盖顶在一起，嘴里叼着冷掉的披萨，边嚼边露出个假惺惺的笑。

“你和我上床的时候，老想着你哥，Sam?”她嘴里还塞着吃的。

他擦了擦自己的舌头，吐了口口水，用水冲下，接着又吐了一口。水流是粉色的。他转身面朝着她，依在水槽上，不在乎自己的血液如何上涌入耳朵，这感觉让他的肌肉颤抖，阴茎又再次充血。她的血。她的血在他身上肆虐奔腾。

“你为什么要这么做?”他生气地问，“为什么是现在?我找了好几个月了……”

她耸耸肩，用黏糊着披萨饼油脂的手指拨开肩上的黑发。血淋淋的手指。

“我刚找到他在哪。”她伸手去拿另一块披萨。 “我三个星期都没见到你，Ruby。”他走了过去，威胁地俯视着她。她无辜地抬头眨了眨眼睛。“然后你这会出现，给我血、给我操、给我一个地址。为什么？别，”Sam厉声说。“不要他妈的对我撒谎，不要说什么含糊的废话。你想要什么？为什么你要在现在告诉我Dean在哪?”

“我刚找到，”Ruby慢吞吞地又说了一遍，语气像是在对一个低能儿说话。她把披萨边扔回披萨盒里，在床单上蹭了蹭手指——反正在他们来了一发之后，床单早毁了。“我知道你得拿点……额外的东西才能进入那个地方。我可以引开很多恶魔，多半全部都行，但是在你和他和跑路之间还会有带着枪的人。而且，Sam，你想我了，是不是?”

”操，想个屁。”（“Like a fucking hole in the head.”） Ruby咯咯笑着躺了下来，在床上伸展开身子，扭动着分开膝盖，展示出两腿之间的泥泞潮湿。

“想操，是吧?”（ “Fucking hole, huh?”）

当Sam跪在他身上的时候，她又笑了起来。Sam一手抓着她的头发，另一只手托着她娇小的身躯。他猛地插进她的身体，毫不留情地凶狠推进，填满它，让自己的长度对准一个会弄疼她的角度，接着把她按在那里，看着她脸上参杂着痛苦和快乐的泪水。

“为什么，Ruby?”他咆哮着，向上挺动，让自己的阴茎捅开她的身体，“妈的，回答我。你想要什么?”

“Sam。操。需要你的帮助。Fuck，操。”她伸手想把他搂近自己，但是他躲开了。他知道要是他把脸凑到她身边，他一定会撕咬血肉。他需要控制这个，他不想让自己过于依赖她。

Ruby在Dean失踪两周后来找他。他和Dean在洛杉矶的一个案子中兵分两路，Dean去找了一家人谈话之后就再没有回来，那家的儿子死了，被……Sam现在早就忘了。也不在乎了。他到处找Dean，给所有他认识的人打电话，试了定位咒语、占卜、灵媒。他的努力毫无结果，就像是Dean凭空消失了。然后Ruby出现了，就算Sam状态再糟，也看得出来她有点不对劲。但那会他没法集中注意力在这个说话带刺的魔鬼妞身上，她在十字路口拦住了他的时候，他正要埋些小玩意去召唤另一种恶魔，一个他可以签个契约，一个可以把他的哥哥从……从任何地方带回来的恶魔。

“你不需要这么做，Sam，”她坚持着，靠近那个心烦意乱又酩酊大醉的猎人。“让我来帮你，好吗?”

“滚，开。”

“听着，我不知道你哥在哪儿，但我会帮你找到他的，我保证。而且，”她压低了声音，仿佛在爱荷华州中部，在数千英亩玉米地的中间，有人能听到他们的对话一样，“与此同时，我会告诉你一个更好的对付恶魔的方法。”

在他向她开枪之后，Ruby把他打晕了，拿走了他准备埋下去的盒子。他醒来的时候在Impala里，独自一人。当他从800英里外的Gas-N-Sip洗手间出来时，她正等在车旁。接下来的几个月里，她越来越频繁地出现在他面前。她从来没带来过关于Dean在哪的消息，但是向他保证Dean还活着，Ruby带来的恶魔在濒死的时候都证实了这一点。在Ruby的指导下，在她的血液的帮助下，Sam的驱魔能力越来越强。

他知道这是 **不对** 的，以她为食，饮她的血，感觉那么他妈的飘然，那么强大，但她是 **对的** 。他不用再杀死那些被附身的人，他现在可以拯救他们。大部分情况下。有时候他会搞砸，那个人类还是会死，但他正在进步。虽然他知道Dean不会赞成他的新方法，但 **Dean不在** 这里。Dean已经从这个该死的星球上消失了。要不是 **Ruby在他身边** 向他保证着他哥还活着，他很有可能已经活不下去。没有了Dean，Sam就不值得活下去了。至少Sam是这么想的。

Ruby的想法是不同的。她告诉Sam他是特别的、强壮的、 **独一无二** 的，而且她想向他证明这一点。她保证他不会总要来一发血才能驱魔，但是这需要时间和训练。但恶魔血很容易上瘾。当她不在的时候，当 **她决定也从他身边消失** 的时候，他没法忽视那种渴求。他皮肤下的瘙痒，他头皮里的虫爬，他眼神中闪烁着的暴力光芒。他喝酒、锻炼，他开到荒野朝天空长啸，朝Ruby、朝Dean。 **Ruby最后总会出现** ，她总会给他想要的东西。有时候只是尝一口，就足够让他喘口气了，而他会表达谢意。有的时候，她会他破开一条血管，那就会是狂喜和力量的漩涡，然后他开始和她上床，继而发现这比喝她的血更令人厌恶，但是 **他身边没有其他人** 了。

Sam吓坏了人们，他知道这一点。自从Dean失踪后，他就变了。起初很慢，但是几个月的了孑然一身，几个月和Ruby在一起，嘴里含着她的血训练。当他接近普通人的时候，他们会躲开他。一直以来，他都是一个温和的高个子，平静而有同情心，但现在他身上有一种狂野不羁的东西，人们似乎感觉到了，畏缩于此。所以他不再与人交流，只去处理些极端的附身案，Ruby就在他身边，引导他、帮助他、奉献于他。鼓励他。

“等我们找到你哥哥的时候，你的能力会足够强大，可以直接带走他，Sam。没有什么能阻止你!”

那是几周前的事了。

她今晚打电话来，兴奋地喋喋不休，要他到纽约州的罗切斯特去见她，Sam已经走投无路了。上一次驱魔时他喝下了太多的血，驱魔的劳累和大量的恶魔血一起压垮了他。他颤抖着，浑身燃烧起来，他 **需要更多或者需要戒断** 。他决定这次就是最后的了，决定告诉这个黑眼婊子滚回地狱去。他从婴儿时期就已经被恶魔血毒害了，对此他无能为力，但长远来看，做个恶魔血瘾君子只会干扰他，他没有时间去等着她给他来一口。他会戒掉血瘾，然后重新开始，并且带回他的哥哥。

但她找到了Dean。

“帮什么忙?”他的拇指按上她的喉咙，紧紧钳住，恼火于她的糊弄，恼火于自己渴望信任她。

“杀死一个恶魔，”当他终于放她开口时，她倒抽了一口气。

“我认为这就是我一直在做的，”他讽刺出声，用力按着她，把她钉在身下，就像是钉住展翅的飞蛾一样。

“不，天啊，笨蛋。不惜一切代价。杀了宿主，杀了她附身上的每一个人。她很危险。强大。她很重要，”Ruby啐了一口，然后很长一段时间都说不出话来，Sam把整个人的重量都压在她的胸上。

 **不惜一切代价** ，Sam答应了。Ruby不愿告诉他更多的信息，声称他知道的越少，他就越安全，并鼓励他集中精力去救出Dean。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam半蹲下身子，打量着蛰伏在黑暗中的那栋褐砂石建筑。有几扇窗户亮着。Sam隐约猜得到那里发生了什么，但这与他无关。他走下楼梯，走进那半个街区大、两层楼深，聚满了武装警卫的地下室。

他非同寻常的冷静。Ruby的血就有这种效果。安抚他，使他强大。虽然不至于战无不胜，但他感到强大、感到有力，而且全神贯注。它带走恐惧的锋芒，这在他对付恶魔的时候是必不可少的。他们就是这么进来的，他们的万能钥匙，而身体里掺杂点恶魔属性加强了他的戒备，提升了他的感官，使他敏锐地感知到这里嗡嗡震动的能量，感知到盘踞于其中，呼吸于其中，孕育于其中的邪恶。

Sam被精心盛装打扮。Ruby让他穿了个全套，并警告他不要把西装弄得血淋淋的。

“这是收据。你把它还回去，你就能给外面那肌肉车喂上一年的油。”她说着，把纸拍在他们之间的桌子上。“这是你的精美小手枪。小心点。它能正常发射和在你手里炸膛的概率是五五开的。”

她把袖珍手枪递给他，这块塑料大小和短口手枪差不多，可以服帖地塞进他大腿和睾丸之间，这个地方不太可能被搜身。这把枪完全由硬树脂制成，是打印出来的----Sam不太理解，但目前也不在乎。这是他通过金属探测器的唯一办法。子弹是压制过的树脂。中空，它们能在冲击力下膨胀，在身体里炸开。

“你靠近，”Ruby说，侧着身子绕过桌子，来到Sam身边，抬头看着他，她的眼睛是近乎黑色的深棕，虽然有时候它们确实是黑色的，“然后把它贴在一个男人的腹部，扣动扳机。”她手指上尖锐的指甲戳着他的肚子。“嘣，”她发出点噪音，“内脏在体内被扯开，身子外头基本上干干净净。基本上没有声音。我试过了。在枪管过热之前，这东西最多来二十到三十发。”

她也给了他一个华丽的邀请函。上面用红腊戳印着一个字母“A”，就算是信封本身也看上去十分昂贵。

“你欠我一笔大的，先生，”Ruby说，“你不会相信我为了这东西都折磨了谁，偷了什么东西的。显然，高级的‘仅限会员’俱乐部。”

“A?”他质问，并不上钩，他不想知道。

“Alpha。你就是这样的，对吧，大男孩？男子汉（Alpha Male），从头到脚。”

当他沉下脸的时候，她翻了个白眼。“意思是你去那操人，而不是被操，或者被玩弄。这是一张无监护人通行证。你想去哪儿就去哪儿。你能接触任何人和任何东西，尤其是能进“特别”房间。我听说，真正的娱乐活动在那里进行。”

“娱乐？比如，什么，性爱表演?”他努力保持着平静的声音，不把内心的恐惧流露出来，自从Ruby告诉他Dean在什么地方待了将近一年后，这份恐惧就不断在他的心中堆砌增长。

“噗，那是整个建筑上半部分的作用。不，不是那种口味清淡的。他们把真正的怪物放在楼下，那就是你要去的地方，这个邀请函会带你去。假装你以前去过那里，好吗?”

Sam又扫视了一遍大楼，深深地吸了一口气，然后朝着入口走去。 他一次两级地跨上门前湿漉漉的台阶，把手放在冰冷的金属门把手上，推了推门。

它打开的时候先是轻轻的咯吱一声，然后发出巨大的咔嗒声。

屋内，不知从哪溢出的红色光线把一切都染成了柔和的樱桃色，包括那两个等着他的人的脸。一个身材高大的男人从阴影中走出来，伸出戴着黑手套的手。Sam把邀请函递给他。那个男人只扫了一眼就还给了Sam。他从口袋里翻出一个手机指着Sam。那东西响了一下，他身后的什么东西发出嘟嘟声。一个年轻的女人在电影院式的售票亭里，她的头发、指甲、皮肤和衣服是不同深浅的粉色，她在电脑前敲着键盘，看起来无聊到Sam觉得她会把口香糖缠上手指。

Ruby的血液充盈了他的勇气，让Sam等在原地而不至于迈开步子。大约30秒后，电话响了，男人看了看屏幕，目光移向Sam。他点了点头，拇指在手机上移动了几秒钟，然后示意Sam跟着他走进大厅。在一个十字路口，那个人停了下来，看着Sam。他们站在一个交叉口，两个楼梯并排通往上面，中间是通往下层的楼梯。

“Étouffement,”Sam笨拙地重复着Ruby教给他的单词。

那个男人指了指中间那条路，带着浓重的口音——Sam只能认出是来自南美某个地方——告诉Sam他需要走多远，需要拐多少弯，需要进哪个房间。Ruby也给了Sam同样的指示，所以Sam没太在意那人说了什么；就算那个男的发现Sam心不在焉，也多半会归咎于他的急不可耐。当他不再说话的时候，Sam依旧默不作声，于是那人又点点头，转身离开，留下Sam一个人。

深吸一口气，Sam走下楼梯。他已经记住了怎么走，但他仍然小心翼翼地记下所有他看到的标志物，以保持自己的方向，确保可以原路返回。他并不是这条路上的唯一一个人：穿着类似于之前那个南美人的服装的人零星散布某些门外，像个机场保安那样检查着整个世界，但Ruby也提醒过他这个了。只有当他进入一个房间之后才会被检查，只有在他看到了娱乐项目和那些客人的脸之后，他才会被拦下，最后他的邀请函会被打开。

“就像签证一样盖了章，”她解释道。“出去的路上到处都是检查点。没有收据就不能把商品带出商店，明白我的意思吗?”

“那我怎么才能拿到收据呢?”

“你不拿，Sam，你有枪。”

枪安全地贴在他的大腿内侧，用胶带粘着，牺牲了一些毛发。他本以为会被搜身，但也许那也只是在出去的时候才有。他估计自己进来的时候已经走过了一个金属探测器。可能不止一个。 那些人没有在意他，至少在他看来。即使是在灯光昏暗的大厅里，他们也都戴着挡住了眼睛的深色眼镜。

当走过那些关上的门时，Sam能听见重重穿透墙壁的音乐声。不同的派对有不同的节奏，他猜。空气在流通，凉意习习，Sam觉得这闻起来有点像色情商店：像润滑剂、绝望和金钱。

三个警卫、八扇门、两次左转、三次右转，Sam最后在一扇黑色的门外停了下来，门把上刻着一朵金色的玫瑰花。如果Ruby的情报是正确的，那么他的哥哥就在门的另一边。里面应该还有其他六个人。也应该有恶魔，但是他给了Ruby承诺，而后者回报以她的帮助。

“像这样的地方，很容易得手迷失的灵魂，”她补充着，“恶魔们经常来这晃荡，寻找想要逃离的人，或者那些仍不满足于各种重口味狗屎的人。他们乞求，我们兑现。”

“这是有代价的。”Sam说，怒火上涌。

“没错。这世上没有免费的午餐，对吧，Sam？我们获得他们的灵魂作为报酬，反正那里的大多数都不那么需要了。” “

那我怎么避开被恶魔看到?我算得上有名……”

Ruby朝他微笑的样子让他庆幸于她不透露细节。她只是简单地说，她可以用“确定无疑的事情”把值班人员引开。

几个星期后，Sam的好奇心占了上风，去扫了眼罗切斯特的新闻，他发现了三起CEO自杀的报道，一个婴儿奶瓶制造企业的女继承人意外服药过量，两个青少年屠杀了全家，一个放火、一个使枪，还有一起对偷情情侣的双重谋杀，所有这一切都发生在他去救Dean的同一个晚上。他的生活中没有巧合，他知道这一点，但是Ruby遵守了她的诺言。当Sam进入房间的时候，没有黑色的眼睛冲他闪烁，没有臭鸡蛋味，甚至没有人多看他一眼，除了在他身后关上门的守卫。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释  
> 本章中对于服装、道具的翻译较为随意，建议大家可以去看看原作……。

万分感谢神仙BETA：@Rachael

房间里的音乐声很大，但还不至于震耳欲聋：某首九寸钉乐队的歌，夹杂着沉重的呼吸声。Sam把邀请函塞进那个男人等候的手里，这一次，蜡封被划开，里面的卡片也被打开了。那男人手腕上挂着一个连着链子的橡皮图章，给卡片上做记号后就把卡片递了回来。Sam把那张纸放在口袋里，走到一边，站在静止的阴影里，仔细观察着房间。

墙壁上有衬垫，可能是隔音的，也能让房间看起来呈圆形。他左右两面墙前每隔一段距离就有几张小桌子，旁边有几把高背椅。他面前一片空旷，给了他房间另一端的清楚视野。聚光灯下，一座风格复刻70年代邪典片的石台，缠绕着沉重的镣铐，横跨供血液或其他鬼东西流淌的通道——一个女人在给另一名年轻女子施水刑。

不过二十秒钟，Sam就被眼前所见怔住了。那个女孩瘫软在石板上，赤红长发在水流中如火焰之蔓般游曳，不停呛咳窒息、挣扎扑打。而另一个女人，从头到脚包裹在乳胶紧身衣里，只露出了金发、眼线浓重的蓝眼、红唇，她慢慢地把水倾倒在女孩的脸上。那女孩看起来很虚弱，而从她们身上泼溅的水渍判断，Sam觉得她们这样已经有一段时间了。那个穿着乳胶衣服的女人把布从女孩脸上揭下来，只把它揉成一个湿漉漉的球，深深捅进她被掰开的嘴里，接着捏住女孩的鼻子。绝望之中，她白皙的身体向上拱去，Sam移开视线。

他一眼就看到了自己的哥哥，耗尽了他全部的意志力才没有立刻跑过去。Sam只能通过身形才辨认出Dean，他的整张脸——从前额到下巴——都被某种类似口套的东西遮住了。长长的头发落在面罩前，Sam走近一些，靠在一张空桌子边仿佛要落座，他可以看清Dean的其余部位了。他套着厚厚的黑色橡胶衣：一件反向约束衣把他的双臂固定在身后，漆皮裤紧得像第二层皮肤。他跪在地上，臀部靠在军靴后跟上，身旁的椅子上坐着一个衣着考究的中年人。

Sam盯着Dean，心里做着计划，那个男人俯身压到Dean身上。他哥哥被捆住的身体没有任何反应，但那个男人却兀自微笑，带着鼻音大喊。那个女人停下了对红发女人的折磨，向那个男人和Dean走去，Sam受够了。

除了那两个女人、和Dean在一起的那个男人，这里还有三个人，包括站在门边的守卫。还有另外三个奴隶，但其中一个和Dean一样被绑着，因此不构成威胁。另外两个，一个是肌肉发达的黑人，赤裸着身体，项圈和手铐被用细链子栓在一起，还有一个女人身上穿的孔数不胜数，Sam甚至不知道有这么多地方可以穿孔，她没被绑着，可能会产生妨碍，但基本用不着他分神担心。至少他希望不用。Ruby也不确定这里有没有什么紧急按钮，或者房间里没有摄像头。有些有，有些没有，她说，但估计娱乐活动越穷凶极恶，就越不会被拍下来。

那个穿紧身衣的女人靠在Dean旁边的男人身上，他朝着那个抽噎着咳嗽的红发女人做了绵软的个手势，然后又指了指Dean。Sam背对着警卫，把手伸进裤子里，抓起裤裆里的枪猛地抽出来，飙升的肾上腺素让他对扯下的那撮毛发毫无察觉。他把胶带从枪上撕下，把固定在枪柄上的另外三个弹夹装进口袋，松开保险栓。他大跨四步，又一次面向警卫。那人好奇地抬头看他。Sam微笑，把枪管顶在那人的胸骨上，扣动了扳机。

枪响了，像是一声鼓掌，似乎没有人注意到。子弹打碎了他的肋骨，撕裂了他的肺部，而背景乐完美地掩盖了他的喘息。Sam抓住他的夹克，撑起他的身体，向前迈了一步，把他推回阴影里，任他沿墙滑下。

当Sam直起身子的时候，他听到右边传来一阵脚步声。那个带着穿孔奴隶的男人斜靠在桌子边，试图看清楚Sam在干什么。Sam走到他身边，手枪斜对着他的身体，扣动两次扳机。子弹从他的腋侧射入，当他试图喊叫时，只有肺组织和血液从他嘴里冒出来。他脚边的女人尖叫起来，Sam用枪对准她的脸。

“趴下，”他命令道，她点点头，眼睛瞪得大大的。她把手掌放在地板上，低下了头，Sam犹豫着自己应不应该也杀了她，但是他身后桌子发出的咔嗒声迫使他转过身去。Sam穿过房间，走到另一个男人面前，他站在自己蒙着面罩、被绑起来的奴隶身边，Sam开枪射击。四颗子弹击中了这个秃顶、面色红润的男人，他带着惊讶的表情猝然倒下，先是跪地，然后侧身栽倒，在触地之前就死了。

弹夹中的最后一发子弹击中了那个穿乳胶紧身衣的女子。Sam不知道她在做什么，也不知道她要去哪里，但是他看到她冲向底座背面的阴影处，在她到达目的地之前，他从背后开枪打死了她。也许她只是想躲起来，但是Sam不能冒险，说不定这里有别的出口或者有什么通知守卫的方法。如果房间里有摄像头的话，他只有几秒钟的时间来结束他开始的这场混乱。

当那个女人倒下时，他扔掉了空弹夹，抓着她的背。Sam迅速填充弹药，又朝她开了两枪。接着他开了四枪，冲着朝他攻击的黑人，锁链和肌肉模糊不清。他又挨了两发才停止动弹，但那个被保护的人怔愣在椅子上，任由Sam走到他面前，给他的眼睛来了一枚子弹。

只剩下那个蒙面的奴隶和被穿孔的女人，他们在地板上保持差不多的姿势，弯着腰，脸朝下，畏缩成一团。还有Dean旁边的那个人。

“我认识你吗，孩子?”那个男人问道，他的声音让Sam浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你看起来很直截了当（“ cut the apple away from the core”），所以我只能说，你是要找我，或者——”他把手转向Dean。Dean仍然跪着，但是抬着头，不像其他两个奴隶那样。他看不见、不能说话，只能听到身边的枪声、尖叫声和撞击声。他看上去很平静。“这边这位。如果你想要的是他，没问题。反正我和他的时间也基本上结束了。他的训练已经完成了。今晚本该是……某种入门仪式之类的。毕业晚会，如果你有兴趣的话。要是没兴趣……”

一分钟之内，Sam就杀死了那个警卫，和另外五个人。这人滔滔不绝了大概20秒，但Sam已经和Dean分开了316天又9个小时，这意味着他生命中有差不多整整五年缺少了Dean的存在。哪怕再一秒钟浪费在继续听这个混蛋的演讲，而不是去救自己的哥哥，都是难以忍受的。

三颗子弹打断了那男人的喋喋不休，让他永远沉默了。海灰色的眼睛因震惊而圆瞠，血从喉咙里涌了上来，像口水井一样冲进他张开的嘴里，随着脑袋歪斜，滴滴答答地流了出来。他的身体耷拉下来，但还保持着直立。

现在房间里死的比活的多，但是Sam只关心其中的一个。他把枪放进口袋，然后把手放在Dean的头上。他先试着取下眼罩，但是那和别的什么东西连在一起，被贴合Dean面部的口套盖着：托住他的下巴，横过他的鼻子，合上他的下颌。它在鼻孔的处有两个铆钉孔，有两条皮带固定在他的耳朵上方和后颈周围。这个取下来很容易，铆钉碰到了一个又小又厚的不锈钢环——横穿Dean的鼻中隔。Sam刚一看到就觉得胃里翻天覆地。

面具下面的第二个装置更加复杂，Sam停了下来。他伸手去取他的小折刀，猛然想起自己没有带，而且，不知道Dean会对此有什么反应。他仍然没有动，任由Sam拉拽着他的头，但Sam不希望Dean第一眼看到的是他手里拿着刀的样子。

Sam有点无从下手，于是从上开始，以最快速度解开扣环。后脑勺上的那个打开了，但是他只有把所有的金属片都取下来之后，才能把皮带从眼罩的两侧抽出来。它们先是和堵着Dean嘴的一块方形皮革连在一起，又和在他下巴下靠近喉咙的位子再次连起。Sam把那搞开了，但那块皮革没直接掉下来。他试着拉动皮革底座。当一根三英寸长的黑色硅胶假阳具从Dean的嘴里滑出来时，他抽搐地吞咽着。Sam感到作呕，把那东西扔到一边，又扯开Dean头后面的皮带扣，剥掉了最后一层厚皮革。

应该又过了整整一分钟。一切终于结束了。他们在一起了。Sam把手放在Dean的脸颊上。他的眼睛紧闭着，嘴唇微张，因唾液而润泽。他似乎呼吸困难，并努力不表现出来。

“Dean？Dean，看着我。我是Sam。来吧，哥。I got you. 我们会离开这里的。”他飞快地小声说着，然后又重复了一遍，无意识地用大拇指摩挲着Dean脸上口套留下的深印。Dean不肯睁开眼睛。

Sam回头看了一眼，确保出口仍然安全，尸体仍然躺在地上。房间里一片寂静，除了音乐声，还有边上跪在地上颤抖着的身上穿孔的奴隶发出的微弱声响。Sam没法带双目紧闭的Dean离开。他检查了一遍，想知道是不是漏掉了什么。除了双臂被高高地紧缚在身后，他的双腿是自由的，但是不知为何，他无视Sam。

“我们得走了，Dean，”Sam吼着，抓着Dean的刘海，拉起他的头。没有回应。

“该死的，你不是 **奴隶!睁开你的眼睛**!”Sam几乎贴着脸冲他哥哥大喊。

仿佛他说了什么咒语---- _奴隶，睁开你的眼睛-_ \---Dean照做了。他茫然的表情渐变为困惑，有那么刹那一刻，他的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑。然后他的眼睛睁得更开，显得又圆又大。他跪在地上，回头看着Sam，等待着，顺从于这样的想法：Sam的出现只是为了开始对他发号施令。

“Dean，起来。” 烧灼塑胶和血液的气味几乎盖过了空气中润滑油和恐惧的气息。Dean眨了眨眼睛，转向他旁边椅子上的死人。他的目光徘徊在那个男人心脏上那个血淋淋的小洞上，但很快就从那张松垂的脸上移开了。他的眼睛扫视着房间里的其他尸体，当他发现房间中央瘫倒的黑人男性尸体时，Sam觉得自己看到了Dean脸上的皱眉。但还没等他看清，那皱眉已经消失了，直到那时Dean才抬起头来看着Sam。

尽管如此，他还是没有动。 已经没有时间去让Dean遵守什么他认为自己必须遵守的规矩了，但是Sam知道只有现在只有假意配合着才能让他的哥哥动起来。他抓住Dean的肩膀，用尽全力把手指嵌进去，摇晃着他。Dean的头猛地向后一仰，但他保持了姿势，全神贯注地盯着Sam，终于。

“嘿！我把你从他身边带走了，好吗？你现在是我的了，我要你他妈的起来跟我走。 _ **立刻**_ 。”

这起效了。Dean的动作是被训练过的，他收起脚趾，把重心落在脚跟，然后平稳地站起来。他的双臂仍然紧紧地缚在身后，但是现在没时间解开了。Sam重新装上弹夹，抓住Dean的皮带，领着他穿过房间。Sam瞥了一眼石座上的女孩。她还在呼吸，但不知怎么的，他知道自己并没有拯救她。

有三次，有人从暗处走出来，要求身份认证。Sam把枪顶在他们的腹部，扣动了扳机，三个人倒下了，炸开的弹片撕裂了他们的内脏，更重要的是，撕裂了他们的肺部。Dean从没发出一点声音，也从没试着帮忙或添乱。他只是在Sam停下来的时候停下来，呆在Sam把他推到的地方，当Sam加快步伐走向出口的时候，他也只是顺从地小跑跟着。

Sam在走入最后一个保安和售票处的那个女孩视线前短暂地顿了一下。

“Dean，我身上有血吗?” 他的哥哥扫了他一眼，摇了摇头，鼻间的钢环闪着反光。

“好的。把头低下，不管发生什么，都跟着我，好吗?”

Sam深深地吸了一口气，冷静地向门口走去。他身后静静的脚步声告诉他Dean正跟着他。他不敢回头看，因为他知道自己必须保持着伪装。

他需要一个奇迹，而他拥有了一个。他走这么远早该被几个检查站拦住才对，严格来说，他已经被拦住了，但是他留下的那串死人显然还没有被发现。他们遇到的最后的阻拦，是那个为他开门的警卫好奇的挑眉，而玻璃后面那个女孩眼都没抬一下。


	4. Chapter 4

外面的空气跟里头的恶臭相比简直就是香氛，就连Dean都在纽约州清风拂过时深深吸了口气。下雪了，Sam脱下夹克，庆幸自己里面还有件背心，把外套披在Dean的肩上，一来可以保暖，二来而能掩盖他绑缚在身后的双臂。Sam把手低放在他哥背上，引导他穿过窄巷，沿着荒弃的街道，来到他停放偷来那辆车的停车场。

他讨厌这样，但还是打开后门，让Dean进去：“我需要你趴在地上，好吗？你得躲一会儿。”

Sam没考虑到Dean的胳膊被绑着，看到他一路跪倒，蹒跚挪动，然后弯腰把额头贴放在Sam铺好的毯子上，像个傻大个一样杵在那儿的景象，Sam强行忍下一阵歇斯底里的狂笑。本来的Dean会说“绝无可能”，他会争论，会叫Sam滚蛋，但这个男人只是服从指令，仅此而已，甚至没有翻身让自己舒服些。

他确实把他哥哥救回来了，是吗？

Sam始终警惕背后的道路，蜿蜒穿过在市区和市中心，朝南行驶，一小时过去了，他唯一看到的是只管自己路的出租车，一辆接一辆。穿过新泽西州界后，他把车开进一条宽阔的浅沟，离他前天停Impala的地方隔了1000码。

“Dean，嘿。”Sam扭过身掀开他哥盖着的毯子，在黎明前夕的昏暗中凝视着他。一离开城市，Sam就哄他睡在后座上。Dean睡着了，现在他不愿醒来。Sam伸手摇摇他，再次呼唤他，回报他的只有浓密睫毛的微颤，只翻出点眼白。

“好吧，Dean！我马上回来，我发誓。我要去取Baby了。你的车？别动，我马上回来，我保证，带着Baby。”

Dean抿紧嘴唇，好像在心里自言自语，Sam只得别无他求。他穿上了一件连帽衫，清楚这件连帽衫搭配他那条昂贵的休闲裤看着很荒唐，他尽量不在沟渠的泥泞里打滑，爬上小坡，沿马路慢跑，穿过了被雪覆盖的停车场。他戴上帽子，遮住头发和脸，走向汽车时扫视了整个区域。就算加持了防护，它仍然可以被任何一个懂行的人认出来，如果有恶魔或其他什么人要拦下他们，那就是现在。

“怎么了，小情郎（lover-boy）？你打开礼品箱拿到奖品了吗？”

Ruby踢着鞋跟，坐在Impala的引擎盖上，冲他嬉皮笑脸，从他的表情看出了答案。她和那辆大车相比起来显得如此娇小，Sam把她从车上拎起来放到地上。

“瞧瞧你，你的时髦裤子一滴血都没沾上！”她假意捶他的手臂，“我就知道你可以。”

“谢谢你的帮助，Ruby。我真心的。现在可以请你离开了。”

Ruby在Sam打开车门时夸张地噘嘴。Sam还没来得及关门她就卡在Sam和车门之间。

“就这样？只是‘离开’？你以为带回你的子宫亲眷，你就跟我玩完了？我他妈才不这么想，Sam。我们做了交易，你不能打破跟恶魔的交易。”

Sam怒视她，她同样回以怒视。“我不会违背诺言。我要照顾Dean。你看，晚点打给我好吗？别过来，打电话。我会帮你杀了你那该死的恶魔，我保证，只是现在我要照顾我哥哥。”

Ruby举手投降，向后退开。“好吧。如果你不接电话，我就亲自上门。见鬼，Sam。”她低声柔和地说，指尖在他的手臂上轻触，从车门口抽身退开，“你可能过不了多久就会自己打电话给我了，跟之前一样——”

“好吧，随你怎么说。别跟着我。”Sam砰的关上门，给下个玩笑一个闭门羹，发动引擎，把加热器调高。Impala没费什么功夫就发动上了，像是知道Dean在等待一样，向前疾驰而去。

Sam把另一辆车抛在沟里。他几乎是全靠自己两条腿找到了Dean，Dean看到油黑闪亮的Impala时甚至发出了近乎快乐的声音，但是一小时后，他沉重地靠在副驾驶座的窗户上，呻吟着，胡乱踢踹，双腿痉挛抽搐。他依旧困在约束衣里，双臂环绑在后，但他没有要求自由，Sam只想早点离开。

他不得不在一家离费城以西20分钟路程的廉价汽车旅馆停下。Dean汗流浃背，气喘吁吁，拼命挣扎，剧烈扑腾，头撞到了车门，发际划开一道浅浅的口子，到处是血。Sam因为血腥味和疲惫头晕目眩。这次Ruby的血对他来说失效得太快了。通常他要过至少几天才会变得神经兮兮，再隔一周才开始需要抵抗诱惑。虽然上一次他没有从她那儿喝太多，但是Dean的血不该让他泛口水。他是人类，从未有人类的血液让他胃口大开。

Sam将这抛之脑后，停下车，庆幸这是个大清早，他们在小镇的鬼祟一角，Sam扶Dean上楼时，几乎没人看到他们这对怪异的搭档，他哥哥的漆皮裤和靴子在街灯下闪着反光，而Sam的西装贵的值得一抢。

门在身后一合上，Dean就一头栽下，像被石头砸中膝盖一样跪到地上，快得Sam甚至没机会抓住他。他匍匐身体，发出虚弱的干呕声，额头抵在沾满污垢的地毯上。Sam蹲在他边上，观察Dean身上的套装。也许放着不管最方便，Sam想，滑下肩上的包，在前袋里摸索着。他把刀子轻轻弹开。听到这声音，Dean抬起头，目光呆滞。

“过来。”Sam说，轻柔地让Dean跪立起来，“我要把这……这套东西，从你身上脱下来，好吗？”

没有反应。

“就——别动。”

回应他的只有一个轻声嘶出的词，Sam战栗了。“SIR——”

他先把Dean胸前的带子割断。双臂在身后放低时候咬着嘴唇的Dean让Sam希望他能更温柔些。然后Sam先后帮他把两条手臂放下来，不知道它们保持那个姿势多长时间了。肯定有更安全的方法能把上衣脱下，但是Sam想要破坏它，想要彻底毁了它。他小心翼翼地把Dean的脑袋轻轻向前下推，靠在自己手上，他把刀片靠近橡胶。他勉强把手指挤进沉重的项圈，Dean在喉咙前方的压力下咳嗽起来，但有了第一刀，项圈之后就容易划开了，Sam一路沿着Dean的脊柱扯开衣服。他在之下赤裸着，身上沾着某种粉末。Sam把橡胶衣从哥哥的皮肤上剥下——Dean一点忙都没帮上——把他的手臂抽出来，然后把那东西扔向门口。他会尽快把它丢进垃圾桶。

冰凉的空气接触到皮肤，Dean颤栗了一下，Sam把刀放到床上，在他消化面前的景象之前难以信任自己颤抖的双手。Dean掉了40磅，至少：瘦削，几乎是干瘪的，任何多余的脂肪早已消耗殆尽。他皮肤苍白，几乎毫无血色，手臂和胸口的静脉清晰可见，Sam不知道该不该把维生素缺乏放在待办列表首位。他太瘦了。而且伤痕累累。他的手臂和肩膀都留着长长的、肉粉色的伤疤，瘢痕闪闪发亮，就像被爪子挠过一样，他的胸口上全是愈合的皮肉，像是烧痕。手臂和肘部内侧都变色了，Sam的心沉下去了。针孔。他心里清楚Dean一定被下药了，他不可能没被下药，但看到证据——

Dean闭上眼睛，再次跌入无意识。Sam轻拍他的脸颊：“嘿，伙计。我需要你站起来，你能做到吗？”

Dean向前探身作为回复，艰难地把自己提起来。Sam用手臂架住Dean扶他起来，他晃得太厉害了，Sam没法放手，所以拖着他们俩，把他放到其中一张床上。Dean向后倒去，虚弱无力，叹了口气就失去了意识。那样平躺着，Sam可以数清Dean的每根肋骨，和紧身裤下凸起的髋骨。

Sam把Dean的靴子从脚上撬开，又拿起刀，划开橡胶裤，从脚踝到髋部，从一边到另一边，然后把他哥身上的东西拽下来。

更多粉末，更多伤疤，还有一个阴茎锁（cock cage）。

“上帝啊，”Sam喃喃道，退后一步，一手捂嘴。他闭上眼，但只是徒劳地增强了房间里的气味：Dean的汗水，仿佛熏染上那地方气味的PVC。润滑剂和血液。Sam想吐了，迅速把手移开。

“集中注意，混蛋。”他责备自己。Impala里有断线钳，可以快速解决束缚Dean阴茎的金属笼上挂着的小锁。小锁通过一个连接金属环的张紧器固定在笼身上，金属环牢牢套住他的睾丸和阴茎头部。但那意味着需要离开Dean一会儿。

“嘿，Dean？”他说，移到Dean两腿之间，他的腿弯曲着挂在床沿。Sam一手撑着自己，另一手轻拍Dean的脸颊，在他没有反应时摇晃他的下颌。这个动作让Dean眨了一下眼，无神的绿眼珠慢慢转向前方，颤巍巍地集中在他身上，他的手指边可能有一个史上最微弱的微笑。

“Dean，你听到我说的了吗？我要去车里一趟，一分钟就回来。”

Sam更多是感觉到Dean的回应，而不是听到，他忍不住捧住Dean的脸颊，看到滑回无意识状态后，再走到门口。

不到一分钟他就拿着断线钳回来了，还拿了撬锁工具。用一把巨大的钳子靠近他哥哥的腹股沟让他心神不宁，所以他想先尝试更精细的方法。他很庆幸无论Dean是在对什么药上头，或正处于药效消退期，他都是昏昏沉沉，因为如果他清醒着，正常的Dean会为Sam摸他的老二冲他挥拳或者开枪警告，那看起来就是他之后会干的事。

除了阴茎环和阴茎笼，还有一个奇怪的长方形的东西，它从环上连下来紧扣在Dean睾丸边上，拉扯睾丸，让它们下垂着微微远离Dean的身体。想到那在紧身裤里会是什么样的感觉Sam就发憷。弄清楚他看到的剩余部分后，他再次不寒而栗。

Sam用几乎稳定的手指飞快撬开小小的主锁，从锁孔里移开，这样就能把笼体拆下来，把阴茎环旋下来。必须先拆下阴茎笼。

Sam小心地把阴茎笼往外拉。Dean的阴茎随着他的动作被拉伸，一根厚厚的空心导管也随之从尿道中扯出。他体内的导管长得不可思议，但最终，管子拔出来了，留下Dean阴茎头部的裂隙敞开、湿润闪光。略微圆润的尖端从他体内出来时，Dean发出了一点声响，Sam这是快乐还是痛苦。说不清他希望是哪个。

从小小的牢笼里释放后，Dean的阴茎开始充血，随着正常血运的建立无精打采地晃动。Sam尽量在解开环绕阴茎和睾丸的圆环时，不让手指碰到Dean。他把圆环从连接睾丸拉伸器的沟槽中取下来，然后把它跟地上的阴茎笼丢在一块儿，发出叮当一声。现在那个空的沟槽可以打开了，他释放开Dean阴囊，但还有最后一个装置在Dean体内。

拉伸器上有一个五寸的长条从后面伸出来，沿着Dean臀瓣的弧度深入他体内。Dean勃起了，因为那道具在Sam笨拙地摆弄下在他体内鼓着，Sam快哭了，他靠的太近，没法从他哥哥的阴茎上移开视线，他的阴茎随着心跳抽动。也随着他的心跳，Sam意识到。就好像有某种联系让他们不可分割，在内在层面紧密相连。

他拉了一下金属长条，茫然地盯着Dean的阴茎。他手上感到了强烈的阻力，他只能眨眼，震惊地看着Dean的勃起在拉力下跳动。Sam再次尝试，这次他打算平稳地移除它，他觉得多半能成功，但Dean呻吟一就停了下来，害怕会伤到他。事实证明恰恰相反。Dean的勃起顶端正在渗水，在腹部轻敲，上下晃动，淌下前液。

Sam又拽了一下，决定无视Dean身体拱起的方式。他的膝盖近乎矜持地并拢，仿佛想把入侵者留在体内。现在移动起来变容易了，Sam改变了握持的手势。他再次感到阻力，Dean的后穴被撑开，变得宽而平顺，好像有东西在里面推挤，Sam拉了最后一下。

一个金属球滚了出来，又大又重，在Sam丢下它时，铮地掉在地板上，一声沉闷空洞的巨响。Dean的后穴——Sam尽量不去看——敞开着、颤抖着。Dean呻吟着踢蹬，Sam飞速略过视线。他踮起脚尖，臀部向上拱起，他高潮了，双手在身侧紧抓床单。Sam震惊得站在那儿，看着他哥哥把像是一辈子的存量都射到了腹部和肋骨上，他的阴茎同情地抽动。Dean背部弓起，一股股绸缎一样压抑许久的精液喷射而出。

他开口了，但Sam不想听，不想承认在ean高潮时的嘴唇中吐出的是他的名字。

Dean松弛下来，实际上是瘫倒了，在床上四肢大张，呼吸浅速。他睁开眼，Sam在震惊中意识到，他希望能在Dean眼睛逡巡到他前躲藏起来，但是他扎根在原地，硬得像块石头，大汗淋漓，心跳加速，即使Dean的心跳慢了下来，他们之间的距离也拉开了。Dean的目光在Sam身上停留良久后才合上了眼。他的脸上还有血迹、紧张蚀刻在眉间，Sam差点在Dean高潮景象面前射在裤子里。现在Sam唯一想做的就是爬上床靠近他哥哥，在解脱、困惑、沮丧、恐惧和狂怒中大哭一场。

取而代之的是他开始打扫房间。他笨拙地走动，不止一次绊倒在地毯上，几乎是跌跌撞撞的，把Dean那套衣服的残余和床尾的金属碎块收集起来，塞进几个塑料购物袋。这一次他什么也没说就离开了房间，走下楼梯，来到大楼旁边的垃圾箱。上楼的路上他决定得把Dean清理干净，至少把汗水、血液还有，还有所有别的东西都洗掉。他可能会醒过来会抱怨，但是当Sam打开门时，他看到迪恩已经醒得足以蜷曲在床上。他攥着那条光滑的被子，把自己卷进去，在床垫中间缩成一团。

Sam安静地换好衣服，侧卧在另一张床上，面朝他裹成一团的哥哥，碎花毯子里只露出一点后脑勺，然后放声痛哭。至少哭了一小时，泪水不断从双眼流下。他只在擤鼻涕跟小口喝水时才动一下，但他没去尝试停止哭泣，无论从精神上，还是其他。


	5. Chapter 5

在某个时刻，Sam睡着了，反复而轰鸣的音乐充斥着他的梦，滴落赤血的裸女，拴着短链的恶犬，他在狺狺狂吠中奔跑于无尽走廊，尖叫呼喊他哥哥的名字。然而唤醒他的不是噩梦，是他身体对房间里气味的自然反应。

胆汁和粪便让他的鼻头发烫，头痛欲裂。

“什么鬼。”他有些恶心作呕，昏昏沉沉地坐起来。他揉揉眼睛，打开桌灯，然后急忙爬下床，把手伸进Dean嘴里，掏出呕吐物——正从他的鼻头涌出，他的嘴唇发绀，等Sam把长长的手指伸进他的喉咙，扭动着畅通开气道，Dean才最终深吸一口气。他剧烈呛咳，唾沫和呕吐物溅了Sam一身，因为呛入胆汁又开始痉挛，再次咳嗽起来。Sam把他从脏乱中挪开，结果只暴露出另一场混乱。毯子从Dean身上滑下，Sam差点在床单上的呕吐物里加上自己的。

回想之后他意识到那是他的错。他知道Dean被下药了，推测是海洛因，他本该做一下研究，或者只要他妈的回忆一下《猜火车》的情节。无论什么方法，粪便失禁是毒品戒断的常见反应，尤其是你突然停药的时候。

他把Dean从弄脏的床上翻过来，放到他自己干净的床罩上，然后把它用作雪橇，把他哥哥抽搐、呻吟的身体运进了浴室。Sam尽力不让他溺进浴缸，洗掉了他身上大部分秽物。他打开Dean的嘴，再次确认了一下他刚刚打开气道时候的感觉——Dean的舌头上打了舌钉。他想过把它取下来，但不知道该不该在Dean这么虚弱时取钉子，也不知道胃酸会不会妨碍伤口愈合。他一边在心里斗争着下一步行动，一边把Dean擦干——他还呆在浴缸里——然后Dean下定决心又吐了自己一身，那之后情况更糟了。

Sam贿赂了经理，让他们无论搞得多糟都能待下来。没付出多少代价，只要把钞票在他鼻子下面晃一晃就够了，然后他又给了清洁工一些小费让她带来新的床单、毛巾和毯子。接下来的三天，他把Dean留在浴缸里，放任他用所有能想到的方式大汗淋漓、痉挛抽搐，喃喃着Sam不知道的名字和不希望听到的话。有时候能听到他自己的名字。他只有少量食物库存，大多是格兰诺拉燕麦棒，还有这个时令的软趴趴的苹果，但他绝不可能让Dean独自待着。他从清洁工那儿顺了点袋装咖啡，然后就把她赶走了，又把自己安置在浴室里看着Dean。他把脊柱顶在柜子上的把手来让自己保持清醒，在网上搜索任何能帮助他哥哥的东西。

Dean呻吟、哭泣、搞脏自己一身，Sam清理、给他垫上干净床单，如此循环往复33小时后，Sam给Ruby打了电话。

“我靠，Sam，你需要给窗户开点缝。”她大声宣布，在进来时皱着眉。Dean在浴室里休息，虽然没有睡着，但离他上一次弄脏身边所有东西已经过了5个小时了，Sam希望那意味着他正在好转。

“嘿，好吧，可能吧。猜我已经习惯了，谢谢你能来。”

“噢，我永远会为你而来，大男孩。”

“你这谎话精。听着，我不能离开他，但我需要一些东西。食物，药物——”

“你大老远叫我来给你买杂货？”

“Ruby。”他疲惫地说。

“我可以陪着他。”

“你知道那是什么气味，对吧？”

她扮了个鬼脸。“好吧，列个单子。噢，当然，你已经写好一张了。”她嘲讽道，从他手里抢过那张纸，“给我你的信用卡，爸比，还有车钥匙。”

“什么？不行。”

“操，Sam？你以为我是开车来的？你忘了我是什么人了？”

“你不是人，而且，不，我没忘。如果我让一个恶魔开走了他的车，Dean永远不会原谅我。”

“那就别告诉他，叮咚。”她说，一边偷窥桌上的钥匙，从他身边窜过抓起钥匙，“马上回来！”

Sam关上门后又走进浴室，Dean正在浴缸里扭动着，两腿抖动着，仿佛正在梦中逃跑，如果情况不是这么糟的话看起来还挺滑稽。他在瓷砖上撞得鼻青脸肿，浑身发抖像是冻僵了，一边又不停淌汗。Sam因为自身的饥饿嘴里泛着唾液，他不知道Dean最后一次吃东西是什么时候，这太糟了。

他打开水槽里的水龙头来掩盖外面Impala轰鸣的声音，只是以防万一，但Dean只是喃喃自语着、呻吟着、颤抖着。

之后Sam不得不动手把Ruby赶出去。她带着清单上的所有东西回来了，还有些不在单子上的。其中之一是威士忌，她冲着Sam晃晃酒瓶，带着得意的笑，显然期待被挽留下来一起喝酒。他欣赏这个动作，还有她周全考虑着买来的额外食物和婴儿湿巾。

“嘿嘿嘿，小心货物！”她抱怨道，Sam抓着她的手腕，把她拖到门口，就着一条胳膊把她几乎拽离地面时，“说句谢谢！Sam！停下，Sam！”她转过身狠拍他的胸口。

“什么，Ruby？你他妈的想干什么? 我现在他妈没空理你，好吗? ”

“但是，Sam，Lilith——”

“谁？Ruby，我不在乎。那可以等等。”他仍抓着她的手腕，但是她另一手抓住门把，想挣脱出来，再挤进房间，Sam必须承认她看上去非常气愤。

“挤出时间，混蛋。你必须做好准备——”

Sam有一秒真心觉得是自己在朝她咆哮，但她只是皱眉盯着他，背对浴室，他意识到是Dean在发出噪声，狂乱的叫喊。Sam觉得Ruby在他的抓握中松弛了。

“Ruby。”他说，放开她的胳膊，把手放在她肩上，“Dean情况真的很糟。他现在需要我。我明白你的意思了，好的。”他在她的怒视下又加上一句，“我答应过，我会帮你的。我会的。我只需要在这儿待到Dean 恢复。你看，这样如何？如果有事发生，你需要我立刻出现，我会和你一起去，我发誓。但如果那可以等的话，就再给我点时间。求你了？”

“那可以等等。”她嘟囔道。

Dean又大喊起来，Ruby扬起眉毛轻咬嘴唇，给他一个微笑，在他手下转过身，靠在他怀里，“来吧，Sam，我们可以不谈公事。我出去给你倒杯酒，怎么样？我们可以一起给你哥一个泡泡浴。”

他设法关上了门，她怒瞪着门，在另一边低喃“真无趣”。

Dean笨拙地蜷曲在浴缸里，呻吟着瑟瑟发抖。Sam用干净的床单盖住他，然后去分类各种杂货。他把药店买来的放在一块，按照他在网上查到的处方顺序排列。首先是特定的维生素和矿物质补充剂，Sam抓起一把药片加进他刚找到的灵丹妙药里——和香蕉装在一个袋子。他又加进了一根香蕉和少许口服电解质补充剂混在一起，然后把这些东西混合在一起。他拿着维他命奶昔、一瓶洛哌丁胺（止泻剂）还有一个橙色药瓶带进浴室。

让Dean在滑溜溜的浴缸里保持不会窒息的姿势很困难，但他还是做到了。Dean半昏迷的状态有点帮助。就Sam看来，他没有真的睡着，而是断断续续地处于一种肌肉颤抖、全身疼痛、体液不断流失的状态——现在只有他的鼻子和眼睛在往外流液体，感谢上帝。Sam尽可能小心翼翼地擦干净他的脸，薄如蝉翼的青肿眼皮后面，几乎看不到他呆滞的眼球。

“嘿，Dean。你能听到我说话吗？给你带了点东西。我知道你可能更想喝威士忌，我也有，等你好些了，我们可以喝上一整瓶。带劲儿的，对吧？” Sam在东拉西扯，他知道自己在胡言乱语，这段时间一直都是，只要他觉得Dean有听到的可能性，只要他的内心和脏腑没有痛苦到开不了口，他就一直在无厘头地对Dean说话。Dean一次也没有回答他，但有时他好像会看到Sam。他的眼神会停止游离，聚焦一处，瞳孔散大，Sam觉得那至少能算上什么。

“但是首先，我们得让你恢复一点儿，好吗？这会有点帮助的。”他说，打开洛哌丁胺。他在杯子里量了大剂量，放在浴缸边上，然后去拿药瓶，“还有这个。安定。你得睡一会儿。你能咽下吗？”

Dean没有回答，当然，但他允许Sam打开他的嘴，把白色药片按在舌钉后面，再倒进一点洛哌丁胺。Dean虚弱地扭过头，但是没有吐出来，痛苦地吞咽着。

“很好，Dean，那很好。谢谢。好的，现在我们试试这个。”他忘记勺子了，但是不想在他看起来比之前几天更有反应的时候离开Dean，于是Sam把手指浸入混合物里，挖了一团塞进Dean的嘴唇里，用牙齿刮蹭进他的嘴里。他在Dean干呕前喂了他三分之一，Sam决定这样暂时差不多了。他过几个小时再尝试。

第四天结尾，Dean成功对Sam说了些连贯的话，虽然他只是说着想要更多药。安定是Sam唯一能给他的东西，他庆幸自己至少能帮上些忙，因为看到Dean像这样受苦实在过分可怕。Sam希望他的疼痛能停下来。这太痛苦了。Dean哭叫呻吟，蹬腿弓背，双手抱头，尖叫到声嘶力竭，好像这能减轻惨切之痛。可能确实能起到作用。安定有些帮助，Dean看起来每次醒来后都会好一些。

半瓶洛哌丁胺已经没了，Sam在最后一剂后又等了12小时，想看看Dean的身体会不会抵抗他之前沾着手指喂给他的香蕉和燕麦。看起来一切都变好以后，Sam把Dean从浴缸里拖出来放到床上。Dean满身淤青，散发汗臭和尿骚，但Sam同样迫切需要洗澡。他飞快洗完，内心担心着Dean，但是把自己洗干净后他感觉好多了。

Sam从浴室出来，湿漉漉的，衣衫不整，发现Dean倒在地板上。他从床上滚了下来，嵌在床框之间，Sam想把他拉起来，而他不知怎么还有力气抗拒。

“NO! No, no nonono——”他大叫着，踢Sam抓他脚踝的手，眼睛紧闭。

“嘿！Dean！没事了，伙计。我不会伤害你的。来吧，停下来，求你了。就只是停下来，Dean。你安全了。停下！”Sam不停说，把Dean拉进怀里。Dean赤裸着。到现在好多天了。Sam保留着Dean的衣服，保留着他所有的行李，坚信自己能找到哥哥，但现在给他穿衣服没有任何意义。Sam几乎已经习惯了，几乎。就跟他习惯Dean随机的勃起和射精一样。他学会了移开视线，让自己忙于阅读，沉溺于中甚至能让大脑外放单词，淹没那些呻吟呜咽——他几乎无意识的哥哥靠在浴缸边高潮。但这是第一次Dean在他怀里，勃起、喘息，难以分辨恐慌和性欲，而Sam已经完全精疲力竭了——如果他对自己足够诚实的话，他极度渴求着Dean的触摸。

他难以形容这会的感受，但他赤身裸体，和这样状态的Dean待在一起，比起没有Dean时更加孤立无援。此时此刻，Dean跪在他的腿间，气喘吁吁，身体后仰，贴上他的胸，暴露出自己脆弱的喉咙。Dean那根坚硬的阴茎戳在Sam的腹部肌肉上，Sam的唯一所见是Dean微笑的蒙太奇，那种只展示给Sam的微笑。他几乎可以感到Dean的手放在他身上，轻拍、出拳、检查伤口、在他5岁畏惧万事万物时抚摩他的头发。他感到恐惧，较前更甚。恐惧于他哥哥还剩下些什么，恐惧于他们都对他做了什么，恐惧于他们是否有能力处理好这一次。

Sam把他拉近。他情不自禁。一只手紧紧搂着他，另一只手滑向Dean的头发，把他的脑袋引向自己。一声虚弱的呜咽，Dean把脸贴在Sam的脖子上。呼吸打在他的皮肤上引起一阵愉快的战栗，Sam如回音般发出相同的呜咽。他闭上眼睛，全神贯注于回忆，全神贯注于Dean全身心依靠着他的感觉。

他这辈子几乎没什么机会触摸Dean。他和任何小弟弟一样对身体接触贪得无厌，但某一刻开始，Dean会把他甩开，取笑他跟小妞一样喜欢牵手和搂搂抱抱，Sam会给他一个怒瞪，但在Dean碰他时都闭着嘴，一如既往的虚伪。但现在，他没法嘲笑Sam，没法阻止他，就像Sam也没法阻止自己一样。他放在Dean背后的手掌向下滑，手指沿着脊柱直到尾椎，一点小小的隆起，他不得不深按才能感觉到。Sam把手伸进他的臀瓣的时候，Dean喘着气，轻微挺动，顶着Sam的小腹滑动。Dean呼吸发酸，汗水陈旧还有干结的盐渍，在Sam沿着发际抚摸他的脸颊、耳后时，拱得更高。Dean的阴茎掀起他的T恤，贴着他髋骨上的皮肤滑动时，Sam只能咬紧牙关发出嘶声。

严格来说，Sam知道这是怎么一回事。酪氨酸改善了Dean的血流循环，提升他的性欲。这实际上和Sam没有任何关系。他几乎能说服自己——但为什么他该死的希望这与他有关？

Dean对他的脑内斗争完全没有帮助。“Sam！” 湿热、混乱，他的T恤黏糊在肋部。Dean把手掌贴在Sam的胸口，没有推搡，只是放在那儿，让他的心率成倍加速，他们彼此心脏紧贴，Sam头晕目眩。

“坚持一下，Dean。”Sam耳语，尝到了盐粒。他腾出一只手把毯子拽到床和墙之间的窄隙，铺了一堆厚被，堆进枕头，现在这样就差不多了。他让Dean靠在小窝里，至少那里他不会瘫倒，而且跟Sam靠得更近了，就在一尺远的地板上。

这个动作让Sam的手腕不小心撞到Dean的阴茎，留下精液的湿痕。Dean的阴茎懒洋洋地充着血，还渗着些液体，他的眼睛仁慈地紧闭，不然他就能看到Sam满脸猩红，目不转睛地盯着腕上的湿痕。他用左手碰了碰，然后意识到T恤下面还有更多，顺着身侧缓缓滴下。Sam把它们抹下，用指甲刮干净。已经有点凝住了，Sam往混合物里吐了点唾液，跳上床，拽下拳击短裤，解放自己的阴茎。只是抽动十来下，他就猛烈高潮了，头向后仰，嘴唇因为啃咬泛白。

意识回归后，他立马起身，快得几乎被自己的脚绊倒，他扯掉脏了的T恤扔进浴室。他手里攥着的罪恶攫取了他，盘绕于身侧，他冲过去关灯，好像灯光会暴露他的过去，揭露他的所作所为。他跟着那件T恤走进浴室，尽量不去回忆Dean高潮的气味——混杂着他自己的高潮和唾液，还有他洗净双手时热水冲洗下旅馆的肥皂味。但他更应该担心的是Dean的记忆，因为他走出浴室时，Dean的眼睛睁着，在黑暗中熠熠发光。

“Dean？”他朝他迈了一步，得到一个缓慢的眨眼。他又迈了一步，Dean动了一下。颤抖着，苍白如涟漪河塘的银月倒映。在Sam靠近他、笼罩他时，又是一阵颤抖，一声可怜的呜咽。

“嘘，Dean，嘿，是我。你没事了。”Sam说，从Dean身下轻轻拉起毯子裹住他，“休息吧，大哥。你没事了。我就在这儿。”

没有回答，只有Dean的眼睛，在看着他。Sam突然想到也许Dean没法回答他，因为某些原因害怕讲话，但是Sam不知道该怎么办。他不会再在Dean的支离破碎中扮演任何角色了，不会去试水，不会去尝试通过命令让他开口，不会再让Dean觉得会再次受伤。所以他伸手手去触摸Dean的脸，当Dean瑟缩的时候也没有移开。

“去睡觉吧，Dean。”Sam轻声说，把他前额的碎发向后梳了梳，“你安全了。”

外面正式步入漆黑，Sam也正式喝醉了——Dean的呼吸终于深沉平稳，身体不再紧绷，于是他的头放松地靠在枕头上，露出白皙的喉咙，露出耳后Sam在他高潮时印上唇印的那块地方。Sam又碰了下那块地方，在Dean小窝边的床上舒展开身体。先是指尖轻触，Dean没有动，酒精让Sam大胆地触摸，沿着他想象中嘴唇的形状。他决定那里永远属于他了——这一小块皮肤。一个无形的烙印。

摸索着，他寻觅到了Dean的脉搏，上帝啊，他自己的脉搏怎能如此和Dean的脉搏一起跳动，谱出完美的音律。

他翻了个身，腹中因为先前直接大口灌下的威士忌而灼烧起来。他用掌根揉了揉，后悔自己当时的冲动。为什么他会那样做？他不总是那样，不是吗？不。不是，Dean在身边时，Sam更冷静、更谨慎，更愿意让Dean做鲁莽的那个。他现在有些对此感到抱歉。他在Dean无礼时力图彬彬有礼，在Dean不耐时力图通情达理，在Dean恭敬时表现得义愤填膺。

“混蛋。”他嘟囔着，用手捂住眼睛。闻起来像Dean，像Dean身上的那块地方。

“Fuck，”Sam挤出呻吟，咬紧牙关，徒劳地试着阻止自己自顾自动起来的双手。他已经半硬了，酣醉、恐惧。那只手，那被Dean玷污了的他的一部分，滑进他的衣服，包绕他的阴茎——闭目不看是个坏主意。一切都倾倒、旋转。他脑海中的龙卷席卷散落已经整齐存档、锁于深处的一切。闪烁、涡旋。黑与白。黑色的乳胶闪着危险的光。白色则如同Dean前所未有的的苍白肤色。黑色开始蔓延、开始淹没白色。Sam曾摧毁的那身套装再次吞没Dean。Sam不想去看、不想去想。但他混沌的大脑和老二显然有不同的想法，他高潮的时候，脑海中的Dean正大张着嘴，吞下那巨大的阳具口塞，是Sam自己的手握在上面，Dean用绿眼注视着他。

这几乎已经算不上什么了。他已经高潮过一次，即使有Ruby带来的食物，他依然脱水而且饿得半死。他的头脑因为一阵突如其来的作呕感而瞬间清醒——一种只有放下一只手触摸地面才能稳定下来的的坠落感，他空着的另一只手从他的内裤上滑下，落在Dean的胸口。冰凉的皮肤，他哥哥缓慢的心跳。不像他自己的跳得这么快；他刚刚的想象点燃了他内心的火焰，让他高潮猛烈得如同挖出一颗子弹。

一颗子弹。

天哪，他到底想过多少次。

他究竟想得有多深。


	6. Chapter 6

一把枪抵着你的下巴，Dean正挂在你的背上，含着的词语直接喷吐进你嘴里，你扭过脖子让他贴上你的唇。你们都硬了。他正抵着你的臀部，吊着你的胃口，无视你那淫秽而狂乱欲望。

“让我们来吧，让我来，我会直接从你的嘴里吃掉子弹，Sammy。”

什么地方已经有血了。你可以闻到它。是他的，他胸口有个伤口，你可以看到他的心脏。他的手覆在你的心口。你抓着枪，他抓着你；他爱抚扳机，你为此嫉妒。想要那些手指出现在你的脸上、唇间、嘴里。在你的阴茎上，在你的屁股里。你想吮吸他的阴茎，它幻化成枪，他的舌头和那苦涩的金属同时在你体内。他扣在扳机上颤抖的手指环绕在你的阴茎周围，没有区别，高潮的到达和他眼后子弹的爆炸没有区别，而Dean在你耳边大笑——

“Sam?”

Sam被手指上轻轻的拉扯弄醒了，他的哥哥轻声叫着他的名字。

“Dean。上帝。是的，我在这里。”他连滚带爬地下到Dean面前的地板。

“我...我在哪儿?”

移动目光、环顾四周，这个动作对他来说看上去很痛苦。他在找什么东西，Sam想，或者什么人。他把手放在Dean的腿上，抓回他的注意力。“你很安全，Dean。我把你救出来了。”

“我记得，”他说，然后他抽搐了一下，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴张合，“我-我-我很抱歉--”“什么？不，Dean没关系真的。一切都结束了。”

“结束了?”Dean的声音低沉，带着长久不使用的沙哑，他看上去仍心存怀疑：皱起眉头，近乎小心翼翼地盯着Sam。

“嘿，我们要给你洗澡，好吗?你身上确实有点恶心。”

“什么都疼。”

“我知道，你受了不少苦。”

Sam站起来，伸了个懒腰，笼罩一周的紧张气氛终于缓解了，他哥哥躺在床上，醒着，开始说话。他俯下身，伸出双手。Dean迟疑地握住。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，Sam紧紧抓着他，让他站稳身子，但Dean不肯松手。

“Dean?”

他看起来像个孩子。肮脏、憔悴，身上唯一的色彩就是他那对闪耀的眼睛，还有那些看起来如同瓷器上的浮灰的雀斑。他眯起眼睛看了看Sam，瞳孔一点点放大，就好像他的大脑无法辨认出他看的是谁。Sam知道如果Dean被一个人留下，他就会原地坐下，然后开始等待。不知为何、永远、迷失。

Sam把Dean拉进来，给了他一个拥抱，后者倒抽了一口冷气。他骨瘦如柴，皮肤干裂，头发汗津津的，还有股酸味，Sam想要抽泣。他想就这么站着哭，就像他还是个孩子那样哭，就像他从还是个蹒跚学步的幼儿起就没再哭过一样。John一连几天不见踪影，他会想念他的父亲。Dean会抱着他，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上，就像Sam现在对他做的那样。而想到这个世界，想到他们所经历的一切痛苦，在现在这个瞬间，Sam愿意放弃一切来重新做回孩子，不顾一切地远离Dean去年所经历的一切。

“来吧，”Sam从哽咽的喉咙里挤出一句，他退后一步，轻轻地拉着Dean。

在浴室里，Dean问道:“我能小便吗?”

“是的，伙计，你可以做任何你想做的事。任何事。Dean，看着我。”

Dean的视线立刻对上他的，Sam觉得手心发烫。

“不-不是这样的。我的意思是——你做任何事之前都不用问我，好吗？你自由了。你想做什么就做什么。”

“自由了，”Dean重复着，仿佛第一次尝试用外语说话，站在那里看着他。

“怎么了?”Sam问。

“你说我现在是你的了。”

“操。Dean听我说。我这么说是因为我得把你弄出来，不然你那时候不会听我的。你不属于任何人。不是我，也不是别的任何人。你是我哥，我他妈的担心死你了。你知道我找你找了多久吗?”

“不。”

“真的吗?”

Dean摇摇头，眼睛低垂，上唇颤抖，Sam知自己不知怎么吓到他了。他犹豫要不要告诉他，不确定让Dean知道他丢失了多少时间是不是个好主意。

“十个月，”他慢慢地说，等着Dean消化。Dean皱了皱眉，眼睛四处扫了一下，然后才看向Sam。“你已经离开十个月了。现在是新的一年。已经快到你的生日了。”

“好吧。”Dean轻声说出这个词，Sam相信自己听到了难以置信。

“Dean，你还记得多少?”

“关于什么，sir?”

“哦我的天。”Sam的胃里一阵翻腾，把一只手放在嘴边。它闻起来像Dean，像汗水和恐惧，而且，不知怎么的，像霜。就像是在冰箱里太久没有解冻。“没什么。没事的Dean。我们以后再谈，好吗？让我来帮你。”

“谢谢您，sir。”

Sam受不了了。他抓着Dean的脸，手指掐着他的脸颊。Dean的嘴顺从地张开了，眼睛紧闭着。他的舌头从嘴里滑出来，在牙齿上发出一声金属碰撞的咔嗒声，Sam有一种准确的预感，Dean期待他把口水吐进嘴里。

“Dean，看着我。”

睫毛下透出一道细窄的翠绿，他的舌头还伸在外面。

“别叫我‘sir’。叫我Sam或者Sammy好吗？就像以前一样。我是你弟，没有别的。”他放开Dean的脸，退后一步，心跳加速。

“好吧，Sam。”

“求你了，就，快去洗澡吧。”

Dean没有朝着浴室挪动一步，Sam低声骂了句，抓起他的胳膊。Dean下意识的反应让Sam的一切都天翻地覆——他认为自己能做到的一切、他相信自己能控制的一切、他以前从未感受过的一切，所有的一切，都被抛向空中，在他周围摔得支离破碎——Dean瑟缩了一下就跪到地上，手掌平放于地板，仰起头，拱起背——而几乎是瞬间，Sam硬了。

他爱Dean。他觉得Dean风趣、聪明、坚强、勇敢。他英俊、愚蠢、狡猾，Sam欠他太多了。Dean无数次拯救他、教导他、为他而战。Dean仍代表了所有的这些，而他现在在Sam的脚下，展示自己，美丽而受伤。Sam突然想用自己的身体覆上他的哥哥，保护他、拥抱他、让他舒服。在他几个月来只有痛苦的地方给他快乐。

他不知道自己在Dean身边站了多久，口干舌燥，紧握双手，指甲戳进肉里生疼，而每一下浅速的呼吸似乎都给他的阴茎注入更多的血液，直到它也开始疼痛。Dean完全静止，Sam知道必须由他来行动，而且必须小心翼翼。他咽了口唾沫，被呛住，又试了一次，然后舔了舔嘴唇，却发不出声。他慢慢地蹲了下来。

“天，Dean，”他低声说，“别，不要这做。”

“我很抱歉。Si——Sam。”

Sam没有理会裤子里尴尬耸立的东西，他凑过去伸手摸上Dean的脸，捧着脸颊把他拉起跪立，拥入怀里。

“对不起，Dean。我现在理解这个有点困难，只是这样。让我帮你吧。”

Dean没有回应，但Sam抱住他的时候他也没有反抗。等Dean放松身体，等自己也冷静下来，Sam才松开了手。他的心脏还在怦怦直跳，他仍然会和天堂、地狱还有他内心的恶魔搏斗来保护Dean，但好歹眼下他的阴茎放弃了反叛的兴趣。

Sam让Dean再次站起来，打开淋浴器。他身后的人动了动，双臂交叉在胸前。Sam想要触碰他，想要把他揽入怀里——因为他看起来就要倒下了，但是Sam不相信自己，不相信自己的反应。于是他只是随着水温的升高，把注意力集中在自己哥哥胸口浮现的新伤疤上。它们是某种大型的穿刺伤，成对出现，分布均匀，他现在注意到这些，好像有什么东西反复地从Dean的皮肤里进进出出。像针一样。不，这个伤口太大了。他的手指不经意地掠过伤疤，掠过曾经紧实壮硕的胸肌。

“这里发生了什么事?”

“悬吊。”

“悬吊?像是，他们把你吊起来?”

“是的。”

“怎么弄的?”

“钩在肌肉下面。”

“为什么?”

“我不知道，主人很喜欢。”

“主人……上帝啊，Dean。我把你弄出来的时候你就是和他在一起？你在他边上，在地板上。对吧?”

“额，嗯。”

一阵混合的情感冲刷过Sam——放松，还有说不清道不明但他还想把那个人再杀一千次的感觉。他咬紧牙关，咽下更多的问题，把哥哥带到了淋浴间。一进浴缸，Dean就摇摇晃晃起来，先前撑着他的那点微弱的力气已经耗尽了。Sam别无选择，只好让他坐下。Dean顺从地跪了下来。

“不，不。坐在你的屁股上。来吧，伙计，你这样跪着会伤到膝盖的。”

Dean换了个姿势，双腿松松地交叉坐着，膝盖靠在浴缸边缘和墙上。Sam把淋浴喷头调低了角度。看到Dean就只是坐那不动，在水雾中半阖上眼，Sam叹了口气。之后地板肯定会湿透，但Dean需要他的帮助。

他们以前也这么做过。他们中的一个受了很重的伤，重得需要帮助才能洗澡。他们会擦洗彼此的身体，抱怨着掩盖在血和污垢下的伤口，用轻松的语气压下恐惧，他们会推开对方的手，嘲笑着在寒冷空气中的彼此。这次不一样。Dean闭上眼睛，低下头，Sam轻轻地擦去他身上几天来辛酸的汗水和干涸的精液。Sam开始擦拭他肩膀的时候，Dean没等他开口就向前靠去。等Sam用布蹭上他的脸颊，Dean向上侧过脑袋，让Sam替他擦去眼泪、鼻涕和口水的痕迹。

“有人帮你洗澡了吗?”Sam问。

“是的。”

“为什么?我希望你能给我解释事情。如果可以的话。用完整的句子，伙计。”

“我不被允许一个人待着。”

“Dean，为什么?”

“我很抱歉。我试过自杀。试过杀了其他人。从那以后，就一直有人看着我。另一只宠物给我洗澡，但她总是带着一个警卫。”

“宠物?”

Dean在回答之前用手揉了揉眼睛，皱起眉头，有那么一会儿，他看起来就像是过去的Dean，像是Sam那喜欢恶作剧的疯狂哥哥。当他把视线移回Sam的时候，先前的那幻觉消失了，大部分。这是从Sam在那个地狱般地方找到他以来，Dean第一次真正地看着Sam，而不是让空空视线穿过他。Dean的眼神很专注，像是在吸收认识Sam的脸：他的眼睛、额头、头发、下巴、脖子，Sam强迫自己吞了口口水。

“这就是我的身份，Sam。主人的宠物。我还是需要小便。”

“哦。伙计，抱歉。来，在浴缸里，我会，呃--”

但是Dean已经开始排尿了。深黄色，闻起来像腐臭的黄油，Sam转过身，屏住呼吸直到结束，担心Dean可能有肾衰竭。他没有再问任何问题，只是靠在浴缸里洗干净哥哥的双腿。Dean闭上眼睛，背部放松，脸上露出疲惫的神情。Sam试探着用沾了泡沫的布擦洗他的下腹，就在他的阴茎上方，Dean没有反应。所以，他用最轻柔的动作和最快的速度洗干净了那块地方，小心被阴茎笼擦伤的皮肤，然后从他的两腿之间向下清洗。Sam旋转淋浴喷头，把肥皂和污物从Dean身上滑冲下，然后他关上了水龙头。

“来吧，”Sam说，“我们把你弄干，然后回去睡觉，好吗?”

Dean支撑着站起身子，半途中他呻吟一声，头向后倒去。要不是Sam一只胳膊搂着他的肋部，他可能会一头栽进浴缸里，昏迷不醒。Sam只好把他拎起来。他轻得几乎没有重量。

有那么一会儿，Sam就只是站在潮湿的浴室里，双臂里抱着他浑身湿透、失去知觉的哥哥。然后他开始祈祷。


	7. Chapter 7

之后Dean又睡了一天，但这次睡得很踏实，比之前更干净、更平稳。事实上Sam知道他几乎就没动弹过，因为在Dean睡着的二十个小时里，他一直醒着。在第十八个小时，他给Ruby打了电话。

外面的空气算不上沁人心脾，但也比汽车旅馆房间里的陈腐味要好一些。他可以透过窗帘的缝隙看到Dean，在冬日正午的阳光下，他的眼睛就这么湿润了，一开始他什么也看不清楚，但他一直盯着Dean……直到永远，真的。从此以后，他再也不会停下了。他的大脑也不愿意就此罢休。有些事情他需要知道。

但这些事必须等一等，Ruby的耐心已经到极限了。

“Lilith的动作很快，Sam。她到处破坏剩下的封印并且不会干等你哥脱下成人尿布，好吗？所以不要再他妈的浪费时间了!”

“好吧。”他讨厌自己听起来很任性，讨厌自己得和这人在一起——她和以前的Dean如出一辙的蛮横，“首先，谁是Lilith?”

“记得你在怀俄明州玩的那个‘猜猜门后面是什么’？好吧，呃，你搞出来的可不只是豪勇七蛟龙。Lilith是婊子皇后。她以前是Lucifer的宠儿，现在出来掌权了。那个黄眼恶魔Azazel？和Lilith相比，他就是埃尔默·福德，明白吗？我知道他毁了你的家庭；她也是个家庭破坏王。Sam。家庭——所有人的家园。这个世界。”

“好吧——”Sam回答，Ruby声音里的警惕让他集中了注意力。Dean在房间里翻了个身，趴着，Sam的视线沿着他肩膀的锋利线条向下，一直到背部的凹陷处，还有藏在薄薄床单下的挺翘臀部。“所以。封印？就像《圣经》里的七印?”

“是的，但也不是。更像是六百六十六个封印而Lilith只需要打破其中的六十六个。”

“已经有被打破了的吗?”

“大约二十个。”

“哦，该死。”

“是的。所以你可以理解我这会儿急着要你，你得停下医生过家家，振作起来，回来和我一起训练。”

“我还需要做什么，Ruby？我现在就可以驱魔，我可以把他们永远送回地狱——”

“你知道，Dean成这幅鬼样子都是Lilith的错。”

“什么?”

“那个被你射穿了心脏的性感老爷爷？他的名字是Alastair，而Lilith已经想去招募他很久。Dean有点像……给他的礼物，去表明她的诚意。他将成为她的头号副手，一步通天升为行刑官。她差点就成功了，但你毁了这一切，顺便说一句，她很生你的气。”

“她在哪儿?”

如果他现在没有因为勃然大怒而眼见血色，没有看到Dean跪在那个斜睨他的男人边，没有想象着----天，他能想象到的这些事情----Alastair对Dean做的，让Dean做的，Sam可能会在这段沉默中听到胜利的号角——在Ruby回答之前的短暂停顿里，在她接下来说话时候的笑意里。

“我可以带你去见她，Sam。但不是现在。你得来找我。你还不够强。”

Sam咽下一口唾沫，铜锈味的记忆润湿了他的喉咙，他嘴里发烫。“但这只过了——”

“你还不够强大，Sammy。不够这个，不够对抗Lilith，不够获胜。你要战斗，并且生还。”

“我不能，Dean……”

“那我去找你。我会很安静的。”

“Ruby，不，等等——”

“别再对我说不了，”Ruby嘶着气推了他一把。Sam被她的突然动作吓了一跳，叫出了声。他的手拍上窗户，保持身体平衡，这噪声惊醒了Dean。他把头从枕头上抬起来，朝着Sam看去，眯着眼睛看向窗帘缝里的光。

“待在这儿，”Sam对她吼道。她交叉双臂怒视着他，但还是放开了他，让他走进汽车旅馆。Sam向窗外瞥了一眼，那女恶魔藏在帘子后面。就算Dean看到了什么，也只会是Sam的身影。

“Dean，嘿，伙计，抱歉吵醒你了。你没事吧?”

“没有。没多少。”他把脸埋在臂弯里呻吟着。

“我能做什么?你要点什么吗?”

睡乱了的头发摇了摇。Sam拖延着，不想离开，也不想让Ruby失望，更不想做错事。但是他做出了承诺。而且他想要复仇。

“Dean，我得离开一会儿？需要去检查下东西。我不会走远的，你在这里很安全。你在听我说话吗?”

“是的，Sam，okay。”

“我会把你的枪放在另一个枕头下面。我发誓，我马上回来。哪儿也别去。”

“emmm。”

Sam冲他的嘟囔咧嘴笑了笑，操，他已经多久没笑过了？他试探着摸了一下Dean的头，抚平他耳边乱蓬蓬的头发。

“马上回来，Dean。”

Impala的钥匙在他的口袋里，他轻轻关上汽车旅馆的门，直接走过Ruby，知道她会跟着他。

“你还没问最重要的问题呢!”她冲他喊道，连跑带跳地跟上他迈开的大步。

“当Lilith打破封印时会发生什么?”

Lucifer会行走地球。Sam不得不杀死整个地狱最强大的恶魔，去阻止堕天使开启世界末日。而为了做到这一点，他需要恶魔之血，而且需要非常多。

他恨这一切。恨自己胜过一切。

“你不是怪物，Sam。嘘，”Ruby血淋淋的嘴唇紧贴着他的，被紧紧咬住的舌头卷出点含糊不清的话语，“你不是。你是完美的、强大的，世界上没有人能做到你所能做到的。你是救世主——”

“别，”他打断了她，把头后仰，拉开距离。她跪立起身试图够上他，但被抓住肩膀按倒在地，Sam的大腿卡在方向盘下面，把她推得尽可能远。他刚把车停在一座废弃的圣公会教堂后，Ruby就爬上他的大腿，短裙包裹臀部，裤袜的裆部撕开，鲜血源源不断地从划开的手腕里涌出来，她咕哝着要加大他的剂量、提高他的耐受水平。不管是真的还是她装出来的视觉诡计，当Sam喝到极限之后，她看起来真的苍白了几分。

“你很棒，太棒了。你能做到的。你必须做到的。我们需要你!”

他的心跳就像是在急促的鼓点，这也不是他第一次他想要把Ruby驱魔了。这太容易了，她纤细的身体气喘吁吁地搭在他身上，他只要一把抓住她那剧毒的垃圾灵魂，从她附身的这个女孩尸体里拽出来，然后他就可以和这一切说再见了。他可以回到Dean身边，可以集中精力帮助他恢复，他们可以重新开始生活，重新开始他们猎杀恶魔的生活——包括这会在他大腿上高潮的这个，希望过段时间Dean能恢复到可以帮上忙，加入战斗。

“我打败Lilith，然后呢?”他问，觉得自己嗨上了天，准备再次高潮。他吸入的每一口都是精纯的能量，他全身的肌肉都在渴望行动，渴望做任何事情，只要不是坐在这看着Ruby用外卖餐具包里的纸巾轻轻地擦拭自己的手腕。她耸了耸肩，舔去上唇的血。

“排她后面的第一个恶徒顶上她的位置。但据我所知，没别的人有那么多力量去打开Lucifer的笼子。”

“下一个……这他妈永远不会结束，是吗?”

Ruby看着他，眼神因为虚弱而翻成黑色。“好吧，既然你提到了这一点，其实有很多方法可以给地狱盖上盖子。以前外面有不少符咒，但目前它们多半被压在火山底下。你也可以摧毁地狱门，但找全它们需要不少运气。要我说，就应该从内部入手。”

“内部?”Sam觉得自己这会可以赤手空拳地扯开地狱，他紧紧把双手握在方向盘上。他们不应该在这。Dean才应该坐在驾驶位，Sam则在他身边翻阅传说典籍或者做笔记。绝不应该是个恶魔。

“没错。”Ruby哼了一声，擦干净嘴，重新涂了唇彩。“不管是谁，只要他是地狱的头头，他就可以关上地狱。可以阻止下面的那帮虾兵蟹将，不纠缠活人、不收集灵魂。我的意思是，他们当然还是会冒头，但都是形单影只、自讨苦吃。如果地狱的统治者，呃，定好了规矩说跑上来是明令禁止的，那我们都必须服从命令。”

Sam皱起了眉头，从Ruby试图用口水给他洗遍脸的长篇大论里抽身。他用手掌抹了把脸，发动了Impala。Dean不能一个人待这么久。“好吧，但这是不可能的，对吧？为什么一个魔鬼，或者一个堕天使，或者其他什么东西，会做这样的事情?”

“大部分是不会。但还是有特殊的个例，比如一个比其他生物更能记得自己曾经生而为人的。”

“生而为人?你什么意思?恶魔曾经是人类?”

“废话。真不敢相信你从来没有把这些连在一起想。”

他们还停在那里，发动机隆隆作响，就像Sam的脉搏一样。他盯着Ruby，Ruby也盯着他。他知道她能看到他脑子的齿轮转动。她总能很好地了解他，这本该令他不安，但是他却暗自喜欢。他一直很擅长隐藏自己的想法，擅长保守自己的秘密，甚至大部分时候对Dean也是如此，但出于某些原因，Ruby似乎很能理解他，能精确判断他的情绪，尽管她鬼话连篇，但她很有魅力。她鼓励他提出问题，耐心等待他解决，在他钻牛角尖的时候点醒他，在他最需要却无法开口索求的时候安慰他。

“你曾经是人类，”他慢吞吞地说，“你还记得吗?”

“我记得。不然你觉得我为什么这么在乎这里的事?在乎你，Sam?”

“我不……我只是不觉得这是原因，我不知道。”

“好吧，就这样。现在你知道了。如果我能行的话，我会亲自锁上地狱，把人类留在上面。要我说，猎人们给我们这类带来的伤害太过了，不值得我们再上来。但我只是个无名小卒。我能做的，最多就是帮你，别让一切都被毁灭了。Lucifer出来，大家一起完蛋。他只要呆在这就会毁了这个星球的。”

“上帝啊。”

“上帝老人家跟这事没关系。不管怎样，现在你明白了吧？重要的是你不能再他妈胡闹了，我们要杀了Lilith来阻止这一切的发生。”

“是的，好吧。”

“好孩子，”她说着，飞快地俯身给他一个吻。“我得走了，tiger。两天后我就回来。在我们找到更大的事做之前，我得让你暂时保持最佳状态。”

“更大?”

但是她已经走了，就这样走了。Sam开车去汽车旅馆的路上摇下了两边的窗户，让硫磺味从车里散去，把自己的问题抛之脑后。


	8. Chapter 8

他回到旅馆时Dean已经醒了，正坐着，浑身青紫，几乎没有一块完好的皮肤。他找到了内裤和干净的T恤穿上，坐在床沿上。Sam觉得他应该试图起床活动过，但是力气还不够。Sam进门时他对Sam笑了一下，但是保持住这个微笑对他来说都太费力了。

“嗨，伙计。那个，嗯，就是，谢谢，谢谢回来找我。我们在哪儿，话说？”Dean问，声音沙哑。Sam本来以为这是嗓子长期不用的缘故，现在他瞬间明白了，是永久性损伤。因为尖叫。

“宾夕法尼亚，艾兴顿，我感觉。我想继续走来着，但是你状况太糟了。”他说着朝Dean走过去，想要给终于清醒的哥哥一个紧紧的拥抱。但是相反，他在兄长跟前踌躇了一会儿坐在了另一张床上。他注意到了Dean在自己接近时垂下了头，缩得更小。“你想要什么吗？饿了吗？”

“没有，呃，Sam。我，我们能走了吗？我们可以之后买点儿什么。我，我——”他说得飞快，又开始恐慌起来，绞着手里的床单，飞快地眨着眼。

“嘿，当然，Dean。我们走。来吧，我来收你的东西。穿上衣服，我会把我们的东西拿到车上去。”他把一个旅行袋扔到床上Dean身边，在房间里转来转去，迅速且高效地收捡他们的东西。20分钟后，他装好了车，Dean穿上了连帽衫和牛仔裤跟着他走出旅馆。他把营救任务中穿过的白西装留在了房间里当小费。

他们向西南方进发，Sam开车。Dean甚至都没费劲装一下想开车，他瘫坐在副驾驶上闭着眼，任他们驶过州界，离开最糟糕的冬天。他可能睡着了，但是Sam觉得没有。他保持安静，一有机会就偷瞄一眼Dean。

“伙计，别盯着了。”

“抱歉。就是太诡异了。”

“什么诡异？”Dean闭着眼说。他罩着帽子，膝盖抵在仪表盘上，看起来几乎像个青少年。他鼻中隔上的金属环让这印象更逼真。

“那个穿孔。”

绿灯亮了，还好Dean以前教过他怎么只用拳头转方向盘，把着直线，让车子像出膛的子弹一样笔直，先用指关节——因为Sam有那么一段时间没法移开目光。Dean的表情难以捉摸，近乎危险，但是Sam觉得这比Dean害怕来的好。

“你戴这个东西多久了？”

Dean耸耸肩，“久到我已经习惯它的存在了。这是个好事我猜，因为我不知道怎么在不把钢锯凑到脸上的情况下弄掉它。”

“珠宝匠，我猜。他们会有工具，你知道，用来剪开戒指之类。”

“是吧。”Dean说，但是听起来不是很热衷。

他们在静默中驶过六个高速出口。Dean还睁着眼，表情依然微妙。Sam觉得他们中间像是横亘着一条峡谷。他的手掌刺痒，想要触碰，想要越过他们中间的距离，想要把Dean拉过来。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他想知道Dean是不是也这样。他半勃起来，血气涌动敏感难忍，大脑向他不想要的地方增加供血，他想藏匿他的想法，但他的嘴开始说话。

“你准备保留那个舌——”

“Sammy，我出了什么事？”

“什么？你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，我记得最后的事是我离开Bobby家去南加州，然后没了。一片空白。等我醒过来就是某个汗津津的看起来像墨西哥摔角选手的人正拿一根管子往我老二里面捅，而我脸上全是金属玩意儿——当然伤口现在都好了，所以这都过了，呃，几周？什么鬼？见鬼的出什么事儿了？你当时在哪里？”

Sam本能地被这指控激怒，但是Dean的指责比不上他的自责。

“说实话，Dean，我不知道。我们到了洛杉矶，查案时分头行动，然后你就消失了。你几个小时没消息后我开始找你。开始我以为你买了张星象图翻墙到詹妮弗洛佩兹家诸如此类去了。”

Dean抽了抽带装饰的鼻子，“听起来像我会干的。没错，好吧。但是你说，有，差不多一年？你找累了歇了一段时间还是怎么的？”

“没有。操，拜托，我从来没停止寻找！一天都没有！老天，Dean，你根本不知道，好么？我经历过的那些烂事儿，我试着做的，我向谁——”

“好了，Sammy。别开始大叫大嚷的，好吗？我只是希望我能记得。”

Sam放松了他死死抓着的方向盘，看向Dean。他的兄弟空茫地盯着仪表台，咬着下唇。

“你…你都，呃，记得些什么？我是说——”

Dean摇摇头，“都不记得，”，他回答得太快，一听就不是真话。

“Dean…”

被瞪了一眼，Sam回头看路，躲避那些回忆，那些记忆让Dean紧攥拳头，让Dean眼神呆滞无神，让Dean苍白的脸泛上潮红。又驶过一英里。

“你饿了吗？”Sam问。

“我，呃，我不知道，我猜？我不知道，Sam。我不——干！”突然地，Dean一拳砸在仪表台上。

“嘿，嘿，Dean，老兄，你没事了，我就在这儿——”Sam把手放在Dean的肩上，想安慰他。

错误的举动。但是Sam事先也不可能知道Dean的反应会几乎报废这辆车。他猛地退缩甩飞Sam的手，然后向Sam直扑过来，尖叫着，咬紧牙关龇着牙齿，Sam一脚跺上油门，条件反射地试图甩开这个穿着他哥哥皮囊的生物。那不可能是Dean在攻击他，准备撕烂他的脸，发出疯狼一样的嚎叫。

他丢下方向盘在夹克里摸索手枪，又迅速双手抓回方向盘，因为他们的车飚到了70迈冲进另一条车道，几乎正面撞上一辆卡车。车喇叭的尖叫让Sam不得不从Dean身上收回视线好别让他们一起送命。他把车开进出口匝道进入测重站然后安稳地停下来。

“Dean！”

Dean已经没有继续攻击了，他垂下脸缩在了座位上，尖叫声在喉咙里微弱下去。现在他蜷抱着自己的膝盖，不再抖得咯吱作响，紧绷地逼出呻吟一样的呼吸声。Sam这次没再碰他，但是上帝啊他真的想。想要把Dean拉到身边抱着他，就像照顾他戒毒时一样，抱着他像他虚弱得站不起来时一样。像他在他身上高潮时一样。他如此渴望，当Dean费力撑起身体，最后也只能瘫倒向左，向Sam，瘦削的肩膀硌进他的肋骨，头歇在他胸前，一部分疯狂的他，因恶魔血和肾上腺素而亢进的他，似乎确信能掌控Dean。

“Dean，嘿，”他音量轻如呼吸，“我撑着你呢，你安全了。我们在车里。你和我在一起，没人会伤害你。没人会碰你，我保证。很抱歉我惊到你了。等你准备好了我们可以做你想做的任何事。停在任何地方，或者继续上路，任何事。”

Sam知道创伤后应激障碍。他们俩在某种程度上都有这个问题：噩梦，情绪失调，失眠，记忆闪回。但这个——长时间的折磨。强暴。挨饿。这还只是对Sam显而易见的部分。他不知道怎么办。像往常一样用酒精、女人、猎魔来修复创伤对Dean不会管用。不过，也可能……

“嘿，你想听点儿什么吗？”

没有回答。Dean的眼睛紧紧闭着，身体抽搐痉挛，肌肉绷紧，听起来在拼命吸气，于是Sam继续自说自话。他向Dean讲述他在田纳西的狩猎，一条追着某个政客的林肯车不放的黑狗。

“结果发现Deschain先生的司机把她情人的老婆藏尸在车载冰箱，”Sam笑道，Dean抽了下鼻子。“我猜当时还挺搞笑的。她为了躲那条狗老把车开进沟里。”

“不要急打方向，”Dean埋在Sam的肩膀里嘟哝，“爸说过。直接撞过去。”

“是啊，没错。记得你在白湖城撞上的两只鹿吗？都没在baby身上撞出个凹，就把大灯撞掉了。我们吃了几周的鹿肉。我简直难以相信炸鹿肉有多好吃。”

又抽了一下鼻子，Dean终于从他肩上滚开脑袋，靠回座椅上。他用手揉搓了几把脸，在控制台下伸伸腿，对上Sam的视线。

“我们可以走了。”

“好的，Dean。”

他们一直开，很长时间都没停下来。夜以继日。Sam开车。他在中西部四处瞎逛了一段时间，开过沙漠然后向北穿过加州中部进入俄勒冈然后又往回开好让Dean能从他那边的车窗看到海景。他们停下来解手，但是Sam逐渐知道最好在停靠站解决，路边就更好了。他想去快餐店解决来着，但是Dean拒绝下车，闹脾气锁了车门拉上兜帽，假装没看见Sam在敲他的车窗。Sam带回来的食物Dean总是只吃四分之一，Sam试了各种东西，发现薯条和草莓奶昔最受宠幸。他给Dean带过汉堡，但是被Dean扔到窗外。经过新墨西哥时Dean在小口吃墨西哥卷的时候咬到了舌钉，于是它也到了窗外。

“戴着那个的时候不怎么需要咀嚼”他说，虽然Sam什么也没问，故意无视了刚发生的一切。“到了饭点会有根他妈的管子插进鼻子。”

Sam保持着沉默。他学会了让Dean在自己觉得合适的时候吐露一些细节。否则，被逼迫的话，Dean会抓狂，口头上身体上无差别攻击，攻击Sam、墙壁；乱扔一切抓得到的东西，砸向Sam、电视、镜子。在Sam搞明白睡在车里便宜安全多了对Dean来说也轻松多了之前，他毁了两个房间。车里是Dean唯一真正放松的地方，只要Sam不提问。过去数小时的沉默会让Sam觉得困扰，但现在Dean在他身边他就已经庆幸得谢天谢地了，虽然他知道某种程度上这意味着Dean的状况有多糟，伤得多深，以致他都不再像以前一样满嘴跑火车。不管多沮丧、恼怒、受伤，不管Dean曾处于何种情绪，他用漫天胡扯隐藏一切的能力是始终不变的常量。但是这份能力被剥夺了，连同他对食物的热爱，对驾驶的兴趣，对任何事物真正的控制力。连同他的无畏，

他被吓坏了。醒着或者睡着都没分别，都得不到宽慰。他暴汗，惊叫，畏缩；任何声音，人们过分的接近，被一个人留下，都可能让他虚弱成一个苍白颤抖的孩子。唯一看起来没有压力的是和Sam一起，在车里，没有目的地的向前开。Sam有时说话，Dean听着，偶尔提问，尽管他从来不回答Sam的提问。Sam顺着他，讲述他干了些什么，开过一程又一程，讲他寻找Dean时去过哪些地方，顺路猎的魔。但是谨慎小心，避免提及任何和Ruby相关的。

她最后还是找到了他们，在他们刚进入德克萨斯的时候现身了。Dean正在Impala后座上睡觉，Sam正绕着废弃的路边停车场散步以散掉开了六个小时的疲惫，这时她从公厕的水泥墙后面走出来挥手叫他过去。

“你可真难赶上，Sammy，”她说。她的红唇正配她艳红的丁字裤，她的红指甲和她的鲜血。Sam还清她那张把Dean弄出来的请柬的债时几乎昏厥，高潮时眼前直冒金星，在她身上留下了血痕、牙印和淤青。但当他能再度呼吸，振作起来并擦掉这些证据时，他问出了那个耿耿于怀数天的问题。

他等她从卫生间出来，坐在一张几乎朽烂干枯的野餐桌上，朝向街对面的车，这样如果Dean惊醒，他就能在对方看到他之前看到Dean。不过他对此表示怀疑，Dean的尖叫在狭小空间里异常大声，而且Sam没有异议就给他弄了瓶安定助眠。Ruby总算出现了，用泛锈的水梳洗了一下。她坐在了桌子另一侧而不是他旁边，背靠背，头在他的肩上转动着蹭掉头发里灰烬和硫磺的味道，还有他的汗水。

“Ruby，你告诉我之前知道Dean的下落多久了？”

“哦，几周吧。他们把他挪来挪去——”

“什么意思？还有更多那种地方吗？在哪里？”

“到处都是。那像个连锁店之类。”

“上帝啊。”他感觉到Ruby抵着他的背耸了耸肩。

“趁他们转移他时拦劫可能会更容易，但是他肯定被严密监管——”

“等等。Ruby，你知道他在哪里。你从一开始就知道他在谁手里，是吗？”

头一次她没有立马回答他，没有放出一些粗暴傲慢的评价，而Sam在她回答之前就知道了真相。他琢磨着她能不能感觉到她自己的血在他的身体里沸腾咆哮着杀意。

“我大概知道，Sam。是我知道，可以了么？但那根本不重要！”她坚持说，窸窸窣窣地转身跪起来，倾靠在他背上，胳膊环着他的脖子。他想甩开她。“我没法定位他们。直到我明白过来你被追踪了。”

他瞬间寒毛倒竖。

“就是那个时候我给了你巫术袋。”

“一个多月以前…”

“没错。我在纽约赶上了他。我不能让你抓着一点线索就到处乱跑。你当时状态好得不得了，专注得不行！”她的鼻子拱蹭着他的头发，在他耳边轻声吐息。“对不起，Sam，”她说，她从来没道过歉。“我知道， baby，我尽了最大努力。瞧，你就带他去那个老头儿家里，然后我过几天去找你好吗？有些东西我想让你看看，而他显然需要个保姆。”

“Ruby，等等，你怎么知道他会在那里面？那个房间？”

他感觉到她又耸了一下肩，然后是她的嘴唇，她黑红色的唇瓣黏住他脖子上的头发，她在细碎的吻间说，“猜对的。我知道Alastair有些癖好而且我觉得他当晚会在那儿，因为那个表演一段时间才开一次。”

他抓住她的头发把她扯离脖子好让自己能看到她的脸，看着她痛叫着眼睛变成黑色。“你什么意思？”

“嗷，放开。”他放开手，她滑下桌子理顺头发，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“那是他们剔除劣种的方式，傻瓜。”

Sam的胃沉下去，“他们准备——”

“不，不是Dean。他是去那儿执行剔除的，Sam。他——你为什么不直接去问他这些细节，嗯？”她朝车那边点点头。他看到了里面有人动作，立马站住了。Ruby撅起嘴，丝绒质感的唇瓣向下撇的方式和它裹住他的阴茎时角度一致。

“之后见，Sam。”

“Ruby——”

但她已经走了，而Sam真的感觉有点儿糟。他最近对她很粗鲁，而她什么都没干只是在帮他。可能Bobby家是个好主意。Dean不可能余生都锁在车里，而那个老猎人可能知道该怎么办；怎么让Dean重新振作起来。

Sam站起来小跑穿过停车场。这里唯一的光线就是头顶上针尖一样闪烁的星光和远处卫生间那里糊满飞虫的灯泡，所以他靠近车时几乎没有投下阴影。然后他想如果Dean看到了他的影子话一切会不会有所不同。他的兄弟正在自慰。他把自己撑起来一点儿，倚靠在车门上，后脑勺抵着车窗，但是Sam足够高，能越过他的头顶看到Dean的右手握着他的阴茎滑动。短促，强硬的节奏，紧紧捏住龟头下方。Dean把他的睾丸挑了出来但没再管，任它们松散沉重地堆着。他的左手覆盖在胸前，手指轻拍着Sam给他的护身符曾挂着的地方。在过去一年中遗失了，被夺走了。

他应该转身走开。不是说他没见过这情景，好像他最近没见过更过分的一样。也许正是因为这个问题，也许让Sam一动不动看着Dean释放的原因是：这看起来如此正常，如此健康，而Sam有点儿需要这个。需要看到Dean清醒正常。

但是当Dean小心在自己手里高潮，然后见鬼地舔干净时，攫住Sam让他等待的是另一种完全不同的东西，让他等着Dean把自己收拾好，拉上裤子，再一屁股坐进车后座。Sam递给Dean一瓶水，等他喝了几口后拿回来自己喝。Dean几乎要反对，但是最后没有，而Sam能从瓶口尝到他兄弟的高潮。或者想象他能尝到。想要尝到。上帝啊他们不能继续关在车里了。


	9. Chapter 9

开去南达科他费不了什么功夫，但Sam把这段路程拖长到几天，又一次向西驶入沙漠之后再北上。开阔的空间能让Dean保持平静和清醒。Sam在行程的某个时候意识到，高楼、人群、城市中的川流不息，车外的这些景象似乎让他哥烦躁不安，缩回自己的世界。他在德克萨斯才刚设法让他哥开口，不想毁了一切。

“Bobby近况如何？”Dean在Sam提议去Bobby家时问。仿佛那是他自己的主意。

“不错，你知道的，他可是Bobby。他之前也到处找你，帮了我不少忙。他还在找Colt，不过目前毫无收获。”

“嗯。”这就是是接下来5小时里唯一的对话了。下一句是，“我们要再次去猎魔。”

Sam不知道这是个提问，还是个不小心说出口的自我声明之类的：“对，没错，Dean。当然了，伙计。只要你想，随时都行。”

“你有什么发现吗？”

当然有。Lilith，还有横亘在她和他们之间的所有恶魔。以及Ruby。也许他一直希望这一切都能秘密进行，希望他永远不需要告诉Dean这件事，但就像直达脏腑的直觉一样，他突然知道自己别无选择。

“Dean，”他开口。咳嗽一声。停，等一下，他不能把所有一切告诉Dean。好吧——“我，额呃——关于我怎么找到你这回事儿。我——我有个帮手。”

“什么——什么，像是，另一个猎人? ” Dean在最后一个词上拔高了音量，Sam的心随之沉了下去——他意识到Dena觉得难堪。他不想任何人知道他身上发生了什么。Sam莫名地就知道情况还会变得更糟。

“不是——一个，额嗯——Ruby ” 他多少有点觉得她可能一听到自个儿名字就砰的在车里大变活人，于是在继续开口前看了几次后视镜。 “Ruby”，他重复道，“是一个，呃——恶魔。”

“操，怎么回事，Sam！”

“别，我知道。听我说好吗？她自己蹦出来的，说她可以帮忙——”

“为啥，因为她那黑心肠里的高尚美德吗？”

不完全是。 “算是吧。听我说， Dean ，这说来话长。她确实帮了忙。 没有她我就没法找到你。她知道你在哪，那时候我毫无头绪——”

“没错，Sam，因为那地方他妈的有一群恶魔。”Dean怒视他，在座位上侧过身，露出这段时间以来前所未见的怒气。最糟的是Sam喜欢他这样。又一种真切的情绪，对Dean曾经模样的惊鸿一瞥：愤怒、不耐。Sam突然就渴望一场争吵，只要能从现在这个Dean身上逼出更多情绪，只要能让他更像曾经那个兄长的模样，“她可能本来就谋划了整件事情——”

“不，Dean。她没有。”

“噢，为啥，你信任她？这太糟了，Sammy。她现在在哪儿？你他妈的把她的婊子屁股送回地狱了，没错吧？”

“她不是——不，我没有。Dean——”

“他妈的为什么没有？”

“Dean，伙计，就他妈闭嘴一会，好吗？让我他妈的说几句——”

“Sam——”

“Dean”

他大叹一声转过身，双臂交叉在胸前，把怒火集中在道路上。

“不管是什么原因，她对其他恶魔没有好感，好吗？她帮我杀了很多。”Sam偷偷瞄向Dean，希望能暂时不提这里面的细节。Dean的眉毛抽动了一下，但也仅此而已。很好。 “她还帮我追踪到了你。”

“拿什么交换？”Dean厉声道。

Sam暗暗叹了口气。试图撒谎是没用的。这是魔鬼的惯用伎俩: 交易。Dean不傻。

“她想让我帮她干掉这一个恶魔。Lilith。Dean——”他在Dean深吸一口气提出更多问题之前打断他，“我现在知道的不多。” 一个小小的谎言。 “我们找到了你，之后我就没见过她了。”一个大点的谎言。 “我告诉她，等我让你——好点之后，会跟她谈谈。好吗? ”

“这不好，Sam。我们不和恶魔或其他怪物做交易。你难道不知道吗？在我们这个家这么多烂事之后，这他妈还不够显而易见的吗? ”

“对，好吧，Dean。但是，无论如何——如果Lilith还在，她就是个危险隐患——”

“所有恶魔都是危险的。不需要你新朋友的帮忙，我们能自己解决这个问题。”

话题到此结束。Dean拉起帽子，无精打采地躺下进入睡眠，只露出面容一角供Sam偷瞄。窗外，绵延无尽的沙漠飞驰而过。他踩下油门。他需要和Ruby谈谈。

越靠近苏福尔斯，Dean的紧张就越来越吞噬他的怒火。等Sam把落了灰的Impala开进Singer废车场，Dean已经蜷缩成一团沉默寡言的焦躁复合体，生气易怒、面色苍白。

“嘿，Dean。”他们坐在车里，发动机逐渐冷却，Sam的声音轻得像耳语，Dean朝房子眯起眼睛，手离门把千尺远，“只有Bobby，老兄。他爱你，好吗？他见到你会很高兴的。”

“我知道”被从咬紧的牙关里挤出来。

“他那有啤酒的。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，然后点了点头，虽然还是Sam绕到外面给他开的车门。

Bobby想要拥抱Dean，Sam越过Dean的肩膀冲他摇摇头，于是Bobby转而伸出一只手，可即使这样Dean也花了好几秒才反应过来，他没有回握，只是朝Bobby的房子里走去，进入Bobby的私人空间，然后伸出一只胳膊围住他的肩膀。Bobby扬起眉毛，小心翼翼地回抱Dean，也只伸出一只胳膊。然而他和Sam共同见证了Dean迅速挣脱、后退，撞开Sam，沿着走廊逃进浴室，之后在那儿呆了半个小时。

“我身上闻起来很糟吗? ”Bobby毫无幽默感地问道。

“现在一切都对他很糟。”

Bobby拍拍他的背，挠挠自己的胡子：“好吧，不管怎样。我在雷达上发现了些东西想和你们谈谈。我们见机行事，好吗? ” 他看到Sam向Dena的藏身之处投去忧心忡忡的一瞥。“如果他吓到了，我就停下来。可他现在不在这里，所以你对这一切知道些什么? ”

“这一切”就是打破的封印。Ruby对Sam转述过几个比较奇怪的，他从Bobby堆满餐桌的报纸上认出来了。他想过对假装整个混乱局面一无所知，但他知道这会适得其反。要么因为Dean，要么因为——这可能性很大，让他焦虑不安——Ruby很可能会在Dean和Bobby面前跳出来，泄露整件事，让Sam因为愧疚而被迫提供帮助。

Sam必须相信，必须相信如果Dean和Bobby知道所有的细节，他们会赞同Ruby，会希望他提供帮助，尽管Dean在车里全身心表达了反对。Sam知道这个世界比他自己的可悲人生更重要，等真的到了那一步，他们也会这样认为的。

“是啊，”他开始整理剪报，只为了不去看Bobby，“是啊，我知道发生了什么，我的意思是，在某种程度上—— ”Sam纠正道，因为Bobby给他一个“你现在他妈做了什么，孩子”的表情。“我，我到处找Dean的时候。这个......额呃......这个恶魔。她......她出现了，帮了我几次。不停告诉我这些东西。”他指着一篇文章说，三百个左右挪威人因为雷击身亡。

Dean终于再次出现的时候，Bobby已经喝完了两瓶啤酒，而Sam还在紧张叩击着自己基本一口没动的啤酒瓶上凝结的水珠。Bobby一直投来不安的目光，Sam尽量不让自己显得局促不安。

Bobby又给了Sam最后一瞥，终于转向Dean，点头示意他去拿冰箱里的啤酒。“很高兴见到你，kiddo。”他在Dean落座时说——离Sam最近的椅子，和Bobby隔开一个桌子。Bobby向后靠得更远，把帽檐向上推，方便Dean看清他的脸。“不过，我没听说你脸上的新门环。你可能更适合塞子。Sam才是那个适合环的。”

他对他俩难以置信的表情耸耸肩：“什么？你们看到过那些纹身杂志上的娘们儿吗？订阅费也比Hustler便宜。”

接下来三小时关于封印和Lilith的讨论里，Sam从Bobby和Dean那儿收到了够一辈子分量的担忧表情。Ruby被提及时——Sam尽量少提她——Dean脸上露出彻头彻尾的敌意，而Bobby的担忧则加深了。他没得到所希望的鼓励，但至少没从Bobby那儿收到和Dean同等程度的敌视。这多少能算是什么。Bobby是个实用主义者，任何信息都是有用的，哪怕来路不明。当Sam向他们保证她的信息确实可靠，值得信赖时，Dean像暴风雨前夕的狂风一样动了起来。

“操，Sam。”他一下子大喊出声，把啤酒瓶扔向Sam。酒瓶撞到Sam的肩膀，残余的酒液飞溅到剪报和Sam的喉咙上。Bobby轻巧地躲开攻击范围，在Dean阔步离开后，给Sam一个困惑的眼神。

“他有些信任问题，我猜。”Bobby在Sam无助的回望中补充道。

前门砰的一声关上了，Sam跳起来。他在某些事上犯了错。很多事，好吧。但现在他不确定是因为什么，“他可以信任我！”

“孩子，我信任你，但我不信任你在做什么，或者这个Ruby。我不确定Dean现在能不能把这两回事分开。你是他仅有的一切，但你却和敌人称兄道弟。你知道这会让他多生气吗？这种情况持续多久了?”

Sam全神贯注地收拾残局，拯救那些文章。“emmm”，他咕哝着，“Dean失踪后，她就出现了。”

“噢，见鬼，Sam。而你甚至——我刚刚意思是，Dean发脾气多久了?”

“哦，呃，差不多从他没被药成一滩烂泥开始。”

“在变糟，还是在变好？”

“变好，我猜。我该去找他了。”

“我去。你暂时把这个放下。来，把那玩意儿给我。”

Sam把电脑推给Bobby，尽量别在Bobby摆弄电脑的几分钟里坐立不安。 “用你那聪明的脑子想一想这些，”他说，把电脑转给Sam。有六个标签页打开着，标题写着《心理创伤受害者咨询》，《25种治疗PTSD的技巧》，以及《新型应对方法》得到。

“Bobby，你知道他不会去看心理医生的。”

“好吧，这不是废话么。但他会听你的。有时候。可能吧。他可能最后会想谈谈这件事，你得知道在他谈起来的时候怎么办。”

Sam浏览第一篇文章，Bobby看着他，啜进最后一口啤酒。

“这......这东西管用吗? 穴位疗法? 倒带疗法? ”

Bobby耸耸肩。“因人而异吧。我觉得暴露疗法就不错，切身经验。”

说着，Bobby把桌上的空瓶拢到一起扔进纸箱，发出震耳欲聋的叮当响，又从冰箱里拿出两瓶冰好的，跺着脚跟上Dean，刻意发出点噪音好让Dean知道他的接近。Sam叹了口气，点开下一个标签页。

一个小时过去了，他还全神贯注着，Bobby站到他旁边用一瓶没开盖的啤酒碰碰他的肩膀。 他挥手拒绝：“Dean在哪儿? ”

“车里。我没法叫他出来，但他现在冷静多了。可能因为谈话，也可能因为是他碾碎吸进鼻子的安定。”

“你认真的吗，Bobby——”

“嘿，我可不是他的戒毒担保人。”

Sam有些生气。他想告诉Bobby他有多担心，告诉他Dean被找到时所处的境地。他磕得有多高，又是怎么被鬼知道多少个变态虐待狂捏在手心里。

Sam电话上告诉Bobby他们要来的时候说了一些。说他终于找到了Dean。人口贩卖，Bobby。Dean被下药，被囚禁。Bobby打断了他，用他特有的安抚语气，“好的，孩子。一切都过去了。你找到了他，这才是最重要的”，这莫名地极大安慰了Sam，他知道Bobby的潜台词是“别告诉我任何Dean不会主动跟我讲的事”。Sam会保守 Dean的秘密，直到永远。他从未出卖过他的哥哥，以后也不会。

Bobby看着他，Sam低下头，用头发遮挡恐惧：“他快进来了吗，还是——”

“不大会。”

Sam和Bobby对视十秒，然后站起来走出房子。他几乎期待着Bobby叫住他，叫他等一会儿，让Dean自个儿待着。他可能会听从建议。但也许Bobby知道一些Sam不知道的事。事实上，他知道很多Sam不知道的事情，所以Sam把他的沉默当作鼓励，大步迈向Impala。

Dean在前座仰天横躺，背靠驾驶座的门，脑后的车窗降下几寸。Sam可以听到滚石乐队的歌。 Dean看着他走向汽车，但Sam还是用指关节敲敲车窗。 Dean翻了个白眼，但没有让Sam滚蛋。Sam把这份沉默当做默许。他打开后门，钻了进去。

“嘿”

“你在操那恶魔婊子?”Dean磕药后的声音听起来有点滑稽，像是因跑步而气喘吁吁，神经质得像屁股后面有人在追。

Sam回答得太慢了。他知道的。就该让Dean一个人在这发飙，来场单方面的争吵。他以前很擅长这个。相反，Sam思考这件事的方式，和这几个月来——没有Dean在身边的这几个月——他思考所有事情的方式一样，理性思考、自我辩护，而Dean会这么评价——找借口。

“Dean，我不是故意——”

“噢，他妈的怎么回事，Sam？”

Sam试图收回成言：“我没有——我不是——”

“你真他妈的是个小屁孩，总是逃避，总是撒些狗屎的谎。”

“你也撒谎——”

“所以你他妈的该懂的更多点，哈？因为他妈的看看我身上发生了什么。”

Sam眨眨眼。 “等等。Dean，如果你是说——这不是你的错。你没做任何事来导致这一切发生在你身上。”

“妈的，随便吧”Dean低声嘟囔着。当Sam盯着他的时候，他厉声说：“事实上，如果你他妈的动动脑子，是我过去做的一切导致我去了那。是我过去做的一切分毫不差地把我引到那条路上，导致了这一切，包括撒谎。欺骗、偷窃，还有所有我干过的好事。所以，去他的，妈的随便吧，伙计。你他妈想干嘛就干嘛，看我在不在乎。”

“你——你在乎吗？我是说——我不会。” 谎言让他砰得闭上嘴，他的手在想来一杯的渴望中震颤。他清清嗓子，轻声道：“我再也不会见她了，如，如果你确实，在乎。或者，或者不想我见她。我是说。”

“随便你想干嘛。”Dean含糊不清地吐出点词，愤怒地挪挪身子。然后就这样滑下身子，消失在椅背后。“你他妈总是那样。”

Sam坐起身，靠在座位上。Dean仰面躺着，曲起一个膝盖，另一条腿伸到副驾驶座底下。他的眼睛睁着，柠檬绿，乌黑扩张的瞳孔里射出对Sam的怒火。

“Dean——别这样，听我说。我——我……我希望你能相信我。我知道这不是最好的选择——我和Ruby在一起。和她在一起工作。”他试图掩盖，但Dean只是摇了摇头。“没有她，我是找不到你的! ”

“可能你就不该找到我，那样的话。”

“什么？Fuck you！我会做任何事找到你。我会为你做任何事。”

Dean咳嗽起来。或者大笑。他清清鼻子，使劲咽了口唾沫，把头歪向一边。在夜晚的漆黑下，小路对面闪烁的荧光灯在Dean脸上落下频闪的苍白光影，把他的颧骨突显得锐利如刀锋，斜睨Sam的眼睛如女巫之佳酿，然后他移开目光。他转动点火器上的钥匙，关掉收音机。指甲长长的手指一路探到方向盘上。这是他第一次触摸方向盘，Sam意识到，看着他的手沿着黑色的轮脊一路抚摸，像是一个情人抚摸他的爱人。

“想在我打飞机的时候出去逛逛吗？”

“什——什么？”Sam结结巴巴。

“你之前有干过。”

“我没有！”

“操，就是停不下说谎是吧，哈，Sammy？”

“行吧！我不是故意的。天哪。”

Dean什么也没说。他张着嘴像是要说什么，于是Sam屏住呼吸，但Dean只是盯着他看。一秒钟。五秒钟。然后他的手动了，离开方向盘，落在他的大腿上，分开手指来吸引Sam的注意力。如愿以偿后，Dean用食指和拇指勾勒出牛仔裤里的隆起。

“Dean？”

“接受你的提议。”

“什——哦”

任何事。

Dean屈起手指拉开裤链时，所有Bobby关于PTSD的建议都从Sam的脑子里飞走了。这些事情的一次次发生，让那个在Dean回来后一直对他说“别，不该，停下”的声音，变得愈发小声、愈发安静、愈发微弱。为什么这会发生？Dean想从他身上得到什么？

“Sammy”

牛仔裤开了，没有内裤。Dean扭着褪下几寸裤子，刚好解放他的阴茎。他独有的气息让Sam分泌唾液——氯、压力下的汗水，还有莫名的夏日气息。他没法切确回忆，但是他能感觉到。炎热的阳光和青少年的荷尔蒙，Dean坐在驾驶座上对他咧嘴笑着，烘脆的田埂在身边飞驰而过，他有点太过醺醉，不该开车，只有充斥着车厢的震耳欲聋的音乐让他不至于昏昏欲睡。鲁莽无畏、躁动不安，Sam憎恨而又热爱这所有的一切。不知为何，他觉得自己同时身处两地，过去、现在，彼此重叠。

Sam咽了口唾沫，不得不用拇指揩拭嘴角，Dean对他的动作露出调笑。然后他闭上眼睛，抚摸自己的阴茎。两只手一起——一只放在下面，抓紧睾丸底部。太紧了，阻隔了血液流动，他的阴茎变得充血坚挺，显露血管纹理。阴囊沉重而柔软地垂落在手背上。

Dean轻轻地抚摸自己。从根部到顶端，拢着松拳向下，往头部挤去更多血液，直到它变得粗大敏感。Sam知道那会变得怎样。他渴望触摸。指尖。舌头。Sam把靠着椅背的膝盖分开，牛仔裤刺痛着勃起。Dean现在动得更快，握得更用力。冲撞左手，紧靠右手；更用力、更快；Sam过了会儿才意识到，他这么做，可能会疼。

果不其然，就像是一个暗示，或者证据，Dean冲撞拳头的时候，甚至发出了点尖叫。不过，他没有停下来，甚至连握着阴茎的手势都没有变。又一个声音，一个从齿缝里挤出的嘶声，正是Sam的名字。然后他不得不看向Dean——目光迷离，两颧潮红，像被人扇了两巴掌。他见鬼的嗨，现在他们到底在干嘛？

Dean的手掌突然出现在他面前，气味浓郁。真不错。

“Spit in my hand”

要么照他说的做，要么被涌出的唾沫呛死。实事求是地说，光是看Dean自慰就让他垂涎欲滴。不知怎么，他知道Dean会把他的拒绝认定为又一个谎言。Sam用舌头把一摊唾液推到Dean手上，看着Dean小心抹在阴茎周围，他完全震惊了只带有些许的尴尬。Dean把唾液抹在顶部，润滑柱身。再次开始粗暴的节奏。

“Oh fuck，感觉真好。”

他正在伤害自己，而Sam只是让一切变得更容易。

又过了一分钟（或者更长——Sam身处时空之外，迷失一切 ），Dean用力快速抽动着，碰撞两拳，甚至一直撞到睾丸，要不是Sam动弹不得，他会因为共情而畏缩。他感到疼痛。从在他所处的位置，他自个儿老二在牛仔裤里受压弯曲。他的内心和头脑，一同思考“为什么”。始终担忧。挣扎克制爬过座位，覆盖他哥哥的身躯，只为了感受Dean在他身下高潮的欲望。将他们挤向对方融为一体，如果Dean如此渴求感受某些东西甚至到了自虐的地步。

Dean的手慢了下来，黏糊糊的，他沮丧地呜咽。抬眼看向Sam，直到Sam别无选择，只好回望。

“Spit on me”

这一半是他想做的。他挪近。靠着座位，把嘴靠向Dean。

Dean在Sam把唾液流到他身上时发出了近乎亢奋满足、半笑不笑的声音，他的动作告诉Sam他快到了。Dean的睾丸绷紧，朝上拉扯，这样他另一只手就没法避免砸到它们，但是他没有停下来，完全没有调整他的手势。

Sam不假思索地掀开Dean的T恤，拉到胸口。指尖落在他的肌肤上，假装只是为了掀开挡路的衣服。他希望能这么想——是他的触摸让Dean高潮。

他的阴茎抽搐了一下，胀大、搏动，但什么也没发生，直到他放开睾丸底部，浓稠的白浊射出，一直高高落到腹部，形成1、2、3道条带。甚至击中Sam的手指，先是炽热，然后变得冰冷，一种熟悉的触觉。不熟悉的触觉是片刻后Dean湿热的嘴唇包裹他手指，吮吸。灵活打旋的舌头，从Sam手指上清理他自己，仿佛在学习他指甲的曲线。

惊愕中，Sam没有抗拒Dean不情愿地把手指啵的一声从嘴里拔出，只是为了用他们抹开腹部聚积的混乱。Sam不得不用力咬住下唇，眼睁睁地看着Dean用他的手指清理自己，制造出更多的混乱，再次把黏糊的体液送进嘴里，舔舐得一滴不剩。三次过后，他的手指被Dean柔软而锐利的嘴紧紧包裹。他空闲的手突然紧紧捂上嘴，在他射在牛仔裤里的时候。

Dean知道这会发生。他闭上眼睛，仿佛要在吞咽高潮和Sam的手指时睡过去，但他的舌头还在动。虽然Sam可以假装个一秒。他用黏腻的拇指爱抚Dean的脸颊，描绘他眼角的笑纹一直逡巡到唇角。他想象着，如果Dean这时候突然咬他一口，从根部咬断他的左手无名指，恰好在舌头滑动旋转的地方，作为某种邪恶甜蜜的嘲笑，他该有多罪有应得。

Sam向后靠在座位上，骤然把手从Dean那儿抽出，在椅背上抹去唾液。他们同时叹了一口气，长久以来的第一次深呼吸。

Impala里闷热得让人喘不过气，但Sam在发抖。他把被吮吸的指关节抵着牛仔裤，刻意无视粘着内裤的老二，不知怎么，他还是他妈的硬。

他们周围的世界膨胀，回归了某种正确、真实、正常的表象。但永远不会恢复成曾经的模样了。地平线模糊不清，Sam思考着那是否就是他们要去的地方。如果他们能穿过浓厚烟幕，穿过隐藏真实的帷幕，从另一边出来，进入另一个现实，到底谁才是刚刚嗑药的那个？

这没什么大不了的，他最终决定。Dean状态很糟，创伤之类的。他渴望感情，不知如何索求，不知如何回归兄长角色。Sam只是需要更好地设定界限。

Sam两次欲言又止，最终还是开口：“我们要谈谈这个吗？”

Dean调整姿势的时候唱片响起来了。“你想要谈吗？”这个回答出乎意料的合情合理。

Sam什么也没说，因为老实讲——他不想。Dean最终会想起来的，想起来怎么取笑想要表达内心感受的他，而且这样可能会更好，目前，如果他们忘记刚才发生这事。

取而代之，Sam问：“你要进屋吗？”

“不了。”

沉默。

然后：“呆在这儿？”

“好的，Dean，好的。”


	10. Chapter 10

他发现自己身处无尽暗夜，一轮破碎青肿、饱受摧残的月亮挂在逆南十字星上，银星点缀漆黑的天空，猩红的火光凭空劈裂。远处燃烧的教堂传来钟声；狂风鞭打着火焰侵略整个城市——他可以听到挥鞭的声音，还有人们的哀求和呻吟，即使他们已经在走向炙热的路上，迎接他们的终结。

他寒冷彻骨，体内仿佛有一场席卷天地的暴风雪，他感到如此渺小、无用，无法提供帮助。而且他也不想。他想冲进地狱的烈焰中驱散体内的酷寒，想把自己燃烧成灰烬，这样就不再会被冻结了。他想远远逃离，但他摔倒了，感到人性的渣滓在他指间如同淤泥扯住他的手，将他拽入泥沼，他大声尖叫。在他脑中，从他嘴里，他的心被撕扯成碎片，紧闭的眼中涌出千万滴泪水。

“救救我！”他大喊，“快找到我！”

她来了，冠冕于烈火中，如同一轮幻日，他曾做的一切，他想做的一切，他所有的成就、希望、梦想都是如此渺小，与他所知的她的内在相比，是如此的微不足道：神性和他的一切魔性都在她体内闪耀，向外发光，她的影子在身后疯狂跳动，尖牙利齿，张牙舞爪，紧张不安。

Sam的心膨胀开，在他胸膛里滚滚沸腾，充斥着虔诚与奉献。“帮我把事情处理好。”他哀求，她的血液在他的舌头上、牙齿间凝结成块，“我努力了，我真的努力了！帮帮我！”

她的影子遮住了太阳。“我会听话的，我发誓。”他承诺，伸出手，在她顺着腿内侧淌下的血液中滑动。

Ruby把他拉起，拉到身边。她的唇间吐出了寒霜，她笑了，声音充满暴虐，透露出某种可怖之物。他想要攀附住她，但他知道，知道自己将失去她，知道自己只有在死去的那一日可以爱她。

他抓住她的手腕，让她贴近自己。他的手指勾住Dean的手链——那是从他身上割裂下的，他在伤口打了个结。她抬起头，用撩人的大眼盯着他，眼中闪烁着色彩：黄-绿-棕-绿-白-红-红-红。

Sam皱着眉醒来，因Bobby水壶的沸腾尖叫而瑟缩一下。他非常冷，脸颊和手臂黏在塑料座位上，见鬼怎么回事？

Dean在喃喃，尖叫，哀求，在前座扑腾，Sam爬起来，伸手喊他哥：“Deam？Dean，嘿——”

他大喊一声醒了过来，要不是方向盘阻碍了他挥舞的拳头，Sam就会被打到了。“噢，操。操，Sam。”

“好吧，现在是早上了，你在做梦。”这不是个疑问句，Dean不会和人分享这种狗屁事。Sam早就不会问他是什么梦了，因为他只会听到一些关于赢来奖杯或者金发尤物的荒谬故事。

“火。”Dean嘟哝，舔上干涩的牙齿，双手捂脸。他弓起背，Sam看到他腹部细软的毛发仍然黏在皮肤上——因为他的高潮和Sam的唾液。“某个女人。我不知道。”

Sam倒在座位上。“真的吗？呃——噢。哈。”

Dean突然抬头，Sam再次瑟缩一下，但是Dean面带笑意，显然已经把梦抛在脑后。“老兄，今天是我他妈的生日，不是吗？”

Sam忍不住回了一个微笑：“是啊。”

Dean揉揉眼睛，扭扭脖子，语气带上嘲弄。“苏福尔斯的周六夜，好吧。”

“啥？你——想出去转转？”

Dean耸耸肩。“当然。为啥不去？是我奔三路上最后一次狂欢了。”他扮了个鬼脸，“你现在可能想出去了。”

“啥——操”

Sam跌跌撞撞地从车里出来，留下Dean一个人咯咯大笑。

Bobby已经起来了。这比Sam猜想的要早，但这个老年人向来习惯早起。Bobby指了指咖啡和速冻华夫饼，Sam对此充满感激之情。几分钟后Dean晃悠进来，偷喝完Sam的咖啡，朝华夫饼皱了皱鼻子，看上去对缠Bobby一上午的计划颇为满足，聊着缺席的猎魔和废品生意。几个小时后，上午过半，积蓄着的阳光融化了铁锈上的霜冻，他们两个走了出去，不见踪影。Dean想看看只有Sam一个人伺候的Impala到底有多疏于打理。Sam朝Dean比个中指，但没有反驳。Sam很高兴Dean碰上Bobby肩膀的时候甚至没有惊跳瑟缩。

他似乎很长时间没有这么高兴了。

Sam拒绝思考这和昨晚的事有什么关系。

排便、淋浴、剃须：爸爸早上的日常安排是舒缓精神——尽管Sam努力装作若无其事地草草略过第二步和第三步，这样他就可以走到窗前向外张望。

Dean和Bobby在他宝贝车的引擎盖下屈起身子。

Sam选了个能透过窗户看到他哥的位子，整个下午都泡在Bobby的笔记和破损封印的剪报里。

无论他怎么试着分类，都看不出什么明显的规律，地点、时间、理由一概没有。没有办法去追踪下一个。没有办法去阻止它们被破坏。在Lilith释放Lucifer之前，Sam完全没有能摆脱和Ruby阻止Lilith交易的机会。

也许Ruby现在知道些什么。一想到她，他脖子上的汗毛就刺痛起来，就像是她就在他身后。他抑制住转身的冲动。她不会蠢到来这里。他已经明确警告过她不要这样做。Bobby这里到处都是魔鬼陷阱。Sam想过给她打电话。明天。他会遵守承诺，帮助她。但不是今天。今天是Dean的生日。

Dean一整天都处于好心情，但是Sam一直在看着，所以能看出他其实是挣扎着保持的。过了一段时间Sam就放弃对付封印了（差不多就是Bobby走到一边留Dean一个人独处的时候），然后他走出门，发现Dean正凝视着淡蓝色的天空，双颊灰白，和地平线上的云如出一辙。积雪云，有一次Bobby告诉过Sam，那时候他还是一个小孩，正盯着爸爸和Dean一个星期前离开的那个方向。从东北方向随风过来，此时和彼时如出一辙，而Dean似乎没有认出Sam。听到Sam走近的声音，他慢慢地转过头，眼神呆滞，双唇微微分开，好像在期待一个吻。Sam紧紧抓着他手里的啤酒瓶，递给Dean，希望自己手指的颤抖不那么明显。

“嘿，”他伸出手。Dean只是盯着他。“呃，那么，我没搞砸这车，是吧？Dean?”

一次眨眼，一次缓慢而响亮的抽气，Dean又活过来了。他不动声色地环顾四周，揉了揉前额，在左眼上方留下了地面的污垢和机油。“不，”他声音粗糙，接过了Sam手里还拿着的瓶子。他的手指握上瓶颈，就贴在Sam的手下，他的手很冷。或者是Sam太热了，但这一碰让Sam的皮肤下炸开了点惊讶。

“她很好，”Dean继续说。“换油，换上几个干净的活塞，她就又光亮如新了。不过，仪表盘上的那个垃圾是什么？”

“那是我的iPod，白痴。我听腻了磁带和小镇上的烂广播电台。”

Dean得意地笑了笑，用瓶口摩擦着下唇。“是吗，好吧，它现在在前座底下。”

“我会把它放回去。”

“不，你不会的。”

他们的争吵毫无恶意，顺便还给Impala小修小补了下。Dean教他如何检查轮胎的坏轴承和电刷的火花塞，Sam在摆弄的时候不小心把手指划出了血——因为他看到Dean又一次神游在外。就像是站着做梦那样，他整个身体柔软无力，脸仰向天空，凝视，茫然而平静。或者，至少，Sam希望那是平静。

他随后发现自己错了。他按指示撬了撬轮胎，转过身，伸手用关节轻轻敲了敲Dean的胸口，来唤回他的注意力。那响亮的抽气声再次穿过Dean的喉咙，进入他的身体，直到他从头到脚都在颤抖。

空气仿佛变得厚重坚固，Dean慢慢地把脸转向Sam，看上去吓坏了。他瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴，像是有一声尖叫在那肿胀起来，Sam被空瓶砸落地面的声音吓了一跳，下意识地低头看了看有没有摔碎，然后他看见Dean双手贴着身侧，五指张开——还有一些别的。深色，可能是影子，可能是油污，但基本能确定是尿液，透出了Dean的裤子。

“伙计。”Sam环顾四周，听到Bobby在车库里。他的视线落回Dean，看着他那曾经无所畏惧、心高气盛的哥哥留下的空壳骨架，Sam谨慎地向Dean走了一步。他们如此靠近，他能听到Dean在瑟瑟发抖。“嘿，”Sam低声说，又凑近了点，他现在能嗅到Dean呼吸里的啤酒味和惊慌失措。“嘿，Dean。我在这里。没关系。你没事的，伙计。过来。”

他小心翼翼地抓住Dean的手腕，拉了拉。Dean跟着动了，服从被训练得深入骨髓。他毫无反抗地跟在Sam后面，迈着笨拙的小跨步，就好像脚踝被拴在了一起。

“你没事的，”帮Dean脱下衣服的时候，Sam几乎念动咒语般地重复着这句话，试着从Dean的哭泣上转移注意力。他只是不停地流泪，继续发抖，呼吸急促而安静。在等龙头里的水变热的时候，Sam又一次抓着Dean 的胳膊。水可能太热了，但哪怕隔着层层衣服，Sam还是能感到Dean冻僵了，于是最后他只是用双臂环住Dean，试图让支离破碎的他合为整体。

十分钟后，Sam走出浴室，关上了身后的门。Dean现在干净、温暖，甚至还喃喃了一句“是的，我很好”，挥手拒绝了Sam的帮助，坐进浴缸里。“一会儿就出来”他答应着，平淡地哼哼了一句，Sam只得选择相信，免得又让他沮丧起来。

Sam把Dean的包留在浴室里，然后下楼去煮咖啡。Bobby在他那墙电话边上，标着CDC的小型黑色无线电贴着耳朵，手里潦草地记下点东西。他朝Sam扬起眉毛，看着他浸了水的袖子和湿润蜷曲的头发，Sam耸耸肩。他知道Bobby不会问，而他也不会说。

“好了，又坏了一个封印。”Bobby嘟囔着把电话挂回墙上。“那么，我们有什么能用来杀恶魔的?”

Sam贴着椅子边坐下，用手指梳理着滴着水的发梢。“好吧，我希望，额，我能——应该，我……我可以问——”每说一个字，他都能感到自己的脸更热一分，因为Ruby的想法几乎被他暴露出来——她对他的计划。

Bobby出乎意料地没有反驳他。他叹了口气。“是的，也许你最好问一下。但是Sam，你要小心，听到了吗？你现在有很多事要做，不要分心，不要放松警惕。”

“是的，是的，Bobby，我知道。我不会。我应该，嗯，联系……她……就最近。”

“最近是多近？”

“明天。”

这已经不是第一次了，Bobby投来的视线让Sam觉得自己像是头顶盘旋着老鹰的老鼠。他们很早就发现这和小时候在Bobby身边钻空子的感觉完全不一样。他似乎总是对他们知根知底——在做什么，在想什么，在想做什么，而他们的成功也只是因为Bobby对挑起争端有所选择，而不是不知道发生了什么。

“好吧，孩子，”Bobby说着露出了他以前常给Dean的微笑——在他们的爸爸终于传来了消息，而Dean兴奋透顶，坚信John就在来接他们的路上的时候。这种微笑代表了Bobby知道最好别指望会有什么好事发生。

也许还能问更多的问题，但他们都听到Dean下楼梯的声音，用力迈着步子走进了房子后面的洗衣房。Bobby的视线回到笔记本上，Sam等着Dean。

他看起来又恢复了常态：用法兰绒取代了Sam的连帽衫（Sam希望它和脏牛仔裤一起洗了），尖锐的骨头隔着衣服戳了出来。Sam的手动了动，攥起拳头想要磨蹭点什么东西，回忆起减速带般凹凸的肋骨和挺翘的臀部。Dean显然找到了他的发胶，抹平了一侧的头发，刘海翘得乱七八糟，Sam彻底打消了问Dean要不要剪头发的念头。他看起来真他妈的帅，即使苍白无力，即使还是像奔跑过一般面色潮红。Sam甚至已经习惯了鼻环。

他目光一直追随着Dean，看他径直穿过房间走向自己。

“你要带我去哪儿?”

“啊?”

”去吃饭，白痴。生日晚餐，生日派。”

他们最后去了Biggerson。Dean甚至开了车。Sam没有把他的iPod放回原位——只是因为今天是Dean的生日。他还是把它从座位底下拯救出来，整个过程中Dean一直盯着他，然后咧嘴坏笑，就像是他知道Sam在计划什么，就像这是一场他期待已久的游戏。Bobby在后座骂骂咧咧地和Sam统一战线，支持给Impala里的歌单来个更新。Dean说他们都是没品的蠢驴，接着故意猛打方向盘来了个飞车漂移，好听到Bobby咒骂出声。有那么一瞬间，世界恰是Sam希冀的那样。

“这就是了。我把水和菜单拿过来，你们的服务员叫Joan。她马上就来。”

Sam应该有所预警的，毕竟Dean是那样一个箭步落到位子，再全身贴上他的胳膊。他应该换一张桌子的，不能是现在这张在餐厅中央的——Dean有一侧是暴露在空气中的。他应该要一个卡座供Dean挤进角落，让Sam和Bobby挡在他和其他所有东西之间。但就像Bobby警告过的那样，Sam分心了。被Dean分心了。他只是看着Dean，没看别的了，但也没真的让图像传入大脑，他只是看着。

就像看着笼中之鸟第一次飞翔那样，Dean只是展露出本性就很美了。他主动来到这里，要了驾驶座上，还悠闲迈进餐厅，就像是他完全知道自己想要什么。Sam现在终于承认了，自己内心虫蚀般千疮百孔又令人作呕的一部分已经准备好见不到这样的Dean了。再也见不到。Sam希望这种感觉消失殆尽，别再来提醒他距离失去哥哥有多近。

他分心了。步入餐厅被嘈杂人声包围起来的时候，他没有注意到Dean瞬间变得苍白。在第一次有一家人从他们身边走过，坐到另一张桌子时，他有感觉到但是没看到Dean低下头蜷起身体。而且他也没看到Joan从Dean右边走过来。

“哈喽，boys!我能——”

“操!”

Dean撞进Sam的怀里，差点把他推到地上。那个女服务员瞪大了双眼，脸上还僵着假笑，双手立刻在胸口缩成一团。Dean大叫的时候，她正想友好地摸上他的肩膀。他的手捂上嘴，双眼紧闭。Bobby把餐巾盖在洒出来的水上，Sam站直了身子。他听到轻轻砰的一声，低头看了一眼。Dean的右手紧紧抓住座位上的塑料软垫，力气大到指甲撕扯进垫子里。

“Bobby，”Sam急忙把脚伸到桌子底下，“啤酒，对吗?”

“是啊，Joan，请来点啤酒，”Bobby轻松理解了他的意思，“再上几个油炸洋葱做前菜。”

她抿紧了嘴唇，挂着专门给瘾君子和吝啬鬼的笑容，她草草点头，然后转身走向厨房。

Dean的眼睛睁开了，但他的手还在脸上。他盯着空无一物的虚空，更用力地扯着垫子。Sam用手指环上Dean的手腕，希望这招能和之前一样起效。试着放松它死死握紧的力气，但Dean毫不理睬。Sam捏了捏，更用力地拉了拉他的手腕。

Dean哼了声。他清清嗓子，慢慢地把另一只手放在桌上。要是Sam用力扯的话Dean的手会把座位直接撕开，所以他将只是捏着他的手腕，牢牢箍着，慢慢地，就像是温水煮青蛙，Dean放松下来，肌肉也不那么紧绷。他先抬起眼睛，有些不好意思地瞥了一眼Bobby，而后者正像一个好朋友该做的那样，眯着眼睛研究菜单。他又看向Sam。Dean脸上的表情捉摸不透，但Sam把手从Dean胳膊上移开的时候，Dean颤抖着、战栗着，无声传递出“不”。

好吧。这没关系，Sam可以为他做这些。让Dean冷静，让他集中注意力，让他觉得受到保护，如果有这个效果的话。而且他很喜欢这样。紧抓着Dean。感受在他的骨头在自己的手掌下轻微地移动，肌腱在他的手指下收缩。如此纤细，Sam的手环着Dean手腕还空了一圈，能塞进自己的手指。这对手腕来说是纤细了点，但对他的老二可不是，光滑、坚挺、漂亮，而就Sam的记忆而言，那和他现在手里握住的尺寸一样。

当Joan带着啤酒和炸洋葱回来的时候，Dean叹了口气，攥着菜单的边缘埋下头。这次Joan站在Sam那边，而Sam想让她往下看，看到他握着Dean的手，因为她对他们毫无所知。Sam一下子感到了强烈的骄傲和保护欲。

“你们准备好——?”

Bobby从他破旧的帽子下给了Sam一个疑问的眼神。

“呃，是的，”Sam说，“我要十二号套餐，烤土豆，还有这一列的东西。”下一句几乎是自然而然的：“他要一份四号套餐，炸薯条，多加腌黄瓜。我们还要打包一份混合莓果派。”他朝她笑了笑，但是她没有理睬他，等Bobby一点完单就离开了。Dean似乎想要从Sam的手挣脱扭开，在Sam稍微用力压住他的时候就立刻停下了。

单手吃饭并不容易，但这是值得的，可以不放开Dean。有一次他不得不用双手把肉饼重新塞回他的波多贝罗汉堡，Dean用这个空档喝完了第二杯啤酒，同时还没放下手里的炭烤巨无霸。但是之后他又缩回Sam的手里，享受那份安全感。Bobby假装没发现对面俩人在玩什么把戏，就只是接着聊天，大部分是关于镇上新来的女警长，然后是他给家里添置的东西。

Dean就着这个话题憋出了几句。“安全屋（panic room）？我愿意花钱看你恐慌（panic）。”他试着挤出声嘲笑，但只发出点痛苦的声音，笑意甚至没有到达眼底，就消散殆尽了。

Bobby没走进这个圈套，也没回怼Dean。这对他来说轻松过头了。Sam深信Bobby有一些只留给Winchester兄弟的怜悯之心。

他们等着，想看看Dean能不能稍微多吃点他的份。他确实没吃多少，但吃得也够多了，在Sam捏他手腕的时候又吃了一点。他还吃完了薯条，一次一根，在Sam全程紧攥他的手，直到自己的手烧灼般的疼痛起来时。

他最后不得不放开手，让Dean起身跟着Bobby走出餐厅。Bobby拎着个袋子，里面装着派和Dean吃剩的那些。Sam慢慢地松开了手，偷偷摸了摸Dean的脉搏(微弱、过速)，然后手指向上滑了一英寸(他的皮肤又冷又湿)，按在Dean的指关节上(一句无言的“我在这里，没事的”，他希望Dean能明白)。他感到(确信)Dean的拇指蹭了蹭他的拇指。他没去在意Dean猛地从座位上弹起身子，紧紧跟在Bobby后面，就像是他一直被五花大绑，从进入的那一瞬间开始就等着掉头走人。Sam走过去付账，他一开始是想用张信用卡的，转而决定把三张二十元的钞票交给了收银员。Bobby可能还会想来这里的。

Bobby在Impala车边上等着，被锁在外头。

“Dean在哪儿?”

“我不知道，”Bobby说，眼睛扫视着停车场。

恐惧刺痛了Sam的脊椎。“他出来了吗?”

“我不知道，Sam。我忘了给他拴狗链了。也许他在洗手间。”

Sam已经朝着Biggerson走了五步。他知道Dean不在里面，但他还是他妈的希望他能在。他一声不吭地撞开老板娘，朝Dean之前离开的反方向走去——只是为了确认一下。Dean不在。快捷拨号，但他只存了Dean以前的那个号码，替换的没存。Sam小跑出去，朝还在车旁张望着的Bobby举起双手，然后向大楼的另一边走去。


End file.
